Devouring the Sun
by AmbiguousBastard94
Summary: Naruto shone just like a star; his personality was bright and bold. He was Sasuke's personal sun. He just didn't know. So how will Sasuke cope when a certain dog-breathed football player starts splitting them up? Someone once said the sun's glory was for everyone, but Sasuke is an Uchiha, if he wants the god damn sun to himself, he will have it! Yaoi High school SasuNaru KibaNaru
1. A raven and a hound

**Author's note:**

Welcome to my brand new story! I started writing this yesterday and just finished it right now, which is a little crazy, since it's 5 in the morning where I'm at. Whoopsie_._ I guess summer vacation does that stuff to you. Please enjoy the story!

**Warnings:** This contains multiple pairings (SasuNaru and KibaNaru - minor pairings might appear too) It contains BOY**x**BOY and a MOSTLY receiving/bottoming Naruto. Other than that the story contains harsh language and swearing.  
**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, and I have nothing to do with the creation of Naruto nor anything else that involves the series. All I do is write purely fan created fiction, which I get no profit for at all. :)

**Notes:** _Italic text _means the occurrence is of past tense, or is used to emphasize peculiar thinking, dreams and often sarcasm.  
**Bold letters **are just to emphasize points, sounds, etc!  
Things marked with a** * **will be things pertaining a further explanation at the end of the chapter in my final A/N.

* * *

**Important! Please consider this first chapter a form of introduction as this chapter is only half the length of its following.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**: A raven and a hound

_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale—_

It was just like breathing but more comforting.

His lungs were clinging onto the smoke like it was his last stash of air supply. His hair was clinging to his face like it was seaweed washed up on the shore. Hadn't it been for his hand covering his cigarette, the rain would have strangled the dim light emitting from the cancer stick.

He ignored the sounds of whistling and applause from behind him; it was just the football team cheering at the wet cheerleaders. Football players were all emitting from the field, since the rain had cancelled their Saturday match. Fortunately for Sasuke, who didn't wish to witness yet another victory for their home team.

Kiba Inuzuka was on said team. He was the football captain to be exact.

What a jerk.

As he leant against the metal fence, he was currently standing against, he ignored the shivers that occupied his body when wet metal came into contact with his clammy drawstrings hoodie and went flush against his already freezing skin.

Usually Sasuke Uchiha was well groomed and definitely not clammy in any way, but how could he care, when there was no one around to witness? Though he preferred the solitude that was to be found on the roof, he was currently situated on, he often found his mind wandering, finding pleasure at resting upon memories of a certain best friend of his. The only other person whose company he didn't mind at all times.

His own personal sun.

* * *

_He had waited a long time, for what to be exact he hadn't known._

_But one day when he had been standing in the hallways of middle school, minding his own business, he had stumbled across__** it**__. And the sight he had to behold was shaped in a blur of yellow, and oh, was it a sight to behold:_  
_The sun, it was a beautiful thing; a bold little creature with pearly white teeth, skin that shone just like sun-rays, which golden liqueur was overruled only by the fair hair that matched. It had tan, taut, skin that would crinkle at its eyes to form the most charming of traits; crows feet, as it grinned brilliantly. And as if to prove a point of perfection, the blonde had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen too, they were much like exotic, clear, ocean depths.  
Sasuke had watched as the boy laughed his way through hallway, barely stumbling on any of the obstacles blocking his way. He had a petite stature, yet his boldness occupied the entire room. He lit it up. Sasuke was sold from the very moment he laid eyes on him. Now he had only needed an introduction–_

_"NARUTO! NARUTO UZUMAKI, YOU COME BACK HERE! THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR!"_

_And then it had been granted._

_Before Sasuke could progress what had happened, the boy, that mere seconds ago, ran across hallway like life was just fun and games, was being chased down by one of the teachers._

_Umino Iruka._

_The man was a pitiful sight; he couldn't keep up with the blonde, that much was clear. He was sweaty, exhausted, and failing miserably at suppressing laughter too at that. So whatever this boy had done, it must have been some sort of prank and a funny one at that._

_Sasuke had wondered why he hadn't noticed Naruto before— then again, Konoha middle school had recently been fused with his current school, Suna middle school, in order to save money, which resulted in loads of new kids roaming the whereabouts of his education. But how could one not notice a spark that bright?_

* * *

Sasuke snorted at the memory; things had gotten really complicated since then. Middle school had passed and he was a senior in high school now, together with Naruto. They would be graduating once summer came, and it was a scary thought. But as much as it seemed to unsettle Sasuke, Naruto didn't seem fazed by it the least. If only life was as simple as Naruto made it seem. If only he didn't need to focus on his grades, college, and the future in general. He closed his eyes for a second, letting his mind wander, and his dark eyelashes flutter across his cheeks. There was so many things to be concerned about... A colorful picture strew across his eyelids as an interruption came in the form of his favorite sound—

"Smoking isn't healthy, y'know." A velvet voice muttered.*****

_Ah, when speaking of the sun, of course it showed.._. Sasuke glanced sideways towards the door of the roof, where the voice had come from.

"Ramen isn't healthy either, dobe." He said, noticing the hideous orange excuse of a raincoat his friend wore: "And that color definitely can't be healthy for my eyes either." He grunted, displeased, yet withstanding to crack a smile at the tinier persons appearance. He hadn't been expecting him.

"You're real jerk, you know that?" Naruto said with a pout. At this Sasuke couldn't contain himself any longer and smirked.

"Yeah, yet you chose to come seek me out." He answered, quitting the bud of his cigarette against the metal fence. With his brown boots he bounced lazily off the fence and stretched, feeling rusty. _Man, just for how long had he been standing there?_

He savored his friend an odd look:

"Weren't you supposed to be hanging out with dog-breath today?" He asked, curiosity finally outmatching his need to be cool.

At the statement Naruto flushed lightly, and Sasuke suspected he knew why.

"Err, well… the team's coach sorta made them go for extra training hours, now that they were here anyway and hadn't wasted any energy on the match." Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "I guessed you'd be here… though I still don't get why you like hanging around here so much, especially on Saturdays when no one is around. Dude, this roof is dreary."

At this Sasuke quirked an eyebrow; obviously Naruto didn't get the main point of being on said roof was the solitude itself, but he'd let that one slide in order to mock the younger of the two instead:

"Have you been reading the dictionary lately?" He asked, sounding highly amused. It was not like Naruto to use words such as _dreary._ It almost sounded gravely coming from the blonde.

Naruto flushed beet red at this; _okay, so Sasuke knew his vocabulary wasn't the greatest, but had it been this obvious he had done a little studying of his own..? Apparently it was. _The fact that Sasuke noticed every slight change Naruto ever went through didn't help the fact either. Or the fact that the blonde had pronounced the word extremely poorly... Naruto turned around, spinning 180 degrees on his heels, so he was facing the door, he mere moments ago used to enter the whereabouts, sparing himself the embarrassment as a clear, heavy, neon sign was screaming the truth whenever he tried to lie to the raven.

_Yup, he wasn't going there again._

"C-can we go now? It's cold, teme!" He complained, completely ignoring the other's mockery. He shivered lightly from the now dusty rain and the anticipation running through his veins as he awaited the other's actions.

Sasuke nodded, "Sure… but first." He went for the shorter of the two and placed a hand on his shoulder, slowly dragging him around and meeting his ocean depths of eyes:  
"Haven't you forgotten something?" He asked, smirking confidently, as he brought the blonde closer to himself to share one of those _rare_ moments.

The raven's eyes narrowed at the sight of the moistened lips before him, Naruto had licked them, probably anticipating his move; so the blonde had accepted the action by now, actually welcomed it. A warm feeling spread throughout his body at the thought of Naruto wanting this just as badly as he did. He let his hand go from Naruto's shoulder and slid it down his back, ignoring the wetting feel of his raincoat. And then their lips met, caused by a gentle jolt to Naruto's chin made by Sasuke's index finger and thumb. Both their eyes went closed. At first Naruto had refused to close his, finding the taste of smoke that resided in Sasuke's mouth to be repulsive, but as Sasuke tugged lightly on his bottom lip with his teeth, he had been urged to do it anyway, and let a slight whimper escape his mouth in the process, at the use of force. Sasuke's hand was rubbing comforting circles on his back now, helping him keep his warmth.

At the feel of Sasuke's hot appendage meeting with his own, Naruto mewled, all memories of the now distant taste of smoke gone and replaced by the addictive taste of Sasuke himself. Now that there remained no space between their bodies, he had no problems with keeping his warmth. And with Sasuke's hand placed at the small of his back, that kept urging him closer and closer, until it was impossible for them to be further apart, Naruto felt his cheeks burn because it surely was getting hot _outside. _Very much indeed.

As Sasuke enjoyed pushing at the younger's tongue and turning him into a flustered mess, he felt his heartbeat rapidly increase, along with his blood rushing from all the logical places of his body to more primal ones. He groaned in the kiss, when Naruto decided to respond teasingly and draw his tongue back, only to draw Sasuke's bottom lip into his mouth and suck on it lightly, before letting go of it and looking up at the older of the two.

_Okay_, so deeming by how talented Naruto was rapidly turning, they might have done this more times than accounted for beforehand.

But he could never get enough of it, it never seemed to be enough. Not quite enough.

Looking at Naruto was breathtaking, only in moments as these had the younger the confidence to look at him so lecherously. The dark blue hue Naruto's eyes had taken, as they met with the obsidian stare of Sasuke,** it drove him wild**, for Sasuke to just know, that he could bring out a side like that in the ever so innocent blonde... He felt like starving, he hungered so much for the younger… right up until the moment loud whistling broke the intense barrier of their heated moment because the ever so annoying football players felt like ruining Sasuke's day once again. Just like they used to, or their captain did, at least.

It had stopped raining and the team was back on track, and it reminded Sasuke of the Inuzuka; his competition. And then those compassionate feelings he had felt earlier turned into dust and boiled into something dangerously akin to pure hatred.

Noticing how Sasuke's eyes went from hazy and darkened into alight and angered, Naruto sensed the upcoming sentence:

"You're not going to go to Inuzuka's house later, are you?" The raven nearly spat, having a hard time containing himself. _Sasuke hoped his best friend would stay with him for the night, even if it meant sharing a bed- or rather, **definitely** if it meant sharing his bed._

Naruto looked sideways, successfully avoiding Sasuke's gaze: "I might… I'm not quite sure. I mean, Sasuke… he is my… my friend too." He looked at the ravenette, hoping for some sort of understanding, but he was met by none.

Sasuke only grunted his response, muttering something about his car, as he made the way down from the roof with his brown boots heavily set on the stairs, nearly stamping.

It seemed like it was only natural for dogs to bark at ravens, and for ravens to cry right back. But Naruto sure wished it didn't have to be that way.

Sighing, the blonde followed his for once stubborn best friend down to his car.

* * *

"Gyah, S-Sasuke… ngh, you're h-heavy, get off! Hya-ah! Ha, ngh." Naruto wiggled underneath him; sweaty and exhausted from use, slightly trembling from the activity too, not being used to the extra weight exerted on him. He had just rapidly fought against Sasuke's repulsing threat of him having to eat every nail in his floor, if he didn't change channels into something more... intelligent. This guy was seriously too weird.

"T-Teme, move!" He growled a bit aggressively, trying to get rid of the other.

Sasuke was currently displayed languidly on top of Naruto, his legs in between the blonde's, and his strong arms reaching up and pinning the dobe's hands to the floor. They had been situated on his couch earlier, but since Naruto had insisted on them watching George Shore, which Sasuke found utterly and amazingly boring, they had ended up fighting. Of course Sasuke intended it, since he was the one to smack Naruto's face with a pillow, when his boredom grew too intense, which had evolved into the blonde fighting back, which let to further ado, of course. Things had escalated rather quickly and they were now lying on Sasuke's wooden floor.

A victorious smirk was evident on the raven's face: "Come on, a fight between friends have never killed anyone."

Naruto snorted at that.

"A fight between friends..? You practically suffocated me with that pillow!" He huffed, not noticing the hungry eyes that locked onto his panting body, looking especially at the lump in throat as it heaved and fell when he breathed. The noises Naruto had made under their slight encounter had left Sasuke lusting for something more intimate, something _forbidden._

The hunger never seemed to vanish.

Naruto was met by the feel of soft lips on his neck, surprisingly he yelped at the feeling.

Asking, with a slight hiccup to his voice, the obvious virgin exclaimed:

"W-What d-do you think you're doing!?"

Sometimes Sasuke had to be surprised; he could be kissing Naruto, making heavily out with him, but whenever it went from using his mouth to touching him beneath the clothing, or torso, kissing any other part of his body, the blonde would become a stuttering ball of insecurity. Naruto would be pushing him away and become horrifically embarrassed. Now Sasuke knew Naruto found it odd he liked to kiss him, but since Sasuke barely ever made bolder attempts, Naruto had assumed it was something just accounted for him, his best friend, thinking that it had to be just another quirk to Sasuke's odd personality. And it sure as hell was, it was only accounted for the blonde. Damn it. Sasuke _longed_ for Naruto.

And he had been doing so for 4 years now.

When puberty hit him hard in the genitalia at the age of 14, Sasuke had been horny and lusty for his best friend ever since. Now in middle school Sasuke had wanted simple things like hanging around and first base touching, being the asocial bastard he was he didn't need much more, but hormones got the better of him, and now he couldn't help but to cream his pants by the mere thought of Naruto's delicious lips.

Sitting up with fingers longing for something much sweeter, much more off limit, and ignoring the awkward tension that grew between the two as he didn't care to explain his actions, Sasuke grabbed a hold of his pack of cigarettes. There was no explanation to his actions; he had just felt like kissing his best friend's neck. It was perfectly normal. Well, at least it was for him. He opened the pack— Benson & Hedges never let him down. He set one of the sticks on fire and inhaled deeply, his eyes rolling down to close, as he immediately appreciated the relaxed feeling of nicotine flowing through his veins, which was much to Naruto's dismay.

"You really shouldn't be enjoying something so disgusting." The blonde said, scrunching his nose at the smell.

Usually Sasuke didn't smoke inside but sometimes, most often during after their nightly cuddles, or brotherly fights, the older boy craved for his cancer sticks. **Badly.** Naruto didn't know why, and couldn't figure out it was because Sasuke fought against a fiery want to screw him senseless- a want he futilely tried to suffocate in smoke. So of course Naruto just thought of it as a typical smoker thing— Sasuke just couldn't contain his cravings any longer and just had to have it.

He blushed slightly, somehow that had sounded perverted. And if only he had known how truthful his statement had been, if only it had been with the intention of pertaining something _perverted._ Peering up at Sasuke again he gave him a sly smile; it usually got the older to quit when he offered him something in opposition to his smoking, _something_ in return to the favor of stopping:

"I'll let you kiss me goodnight if you quit that one." He said, feeling slightly embarrassed at his own proposition— _Perhaps it was a tad early to be kissing goodnight?_ He knew it was just a friendly thing they did, yet he couldn't stop the butterflies from fluttering around his stomach.

_But who could really blame him? Sasuke was smokin' hot and everyone could see it! **Obviously.**_

At this Sasuke perked up… a kiss? _What a bold move;_ usually Naruto just offered something sweet like stroking his hair, which he **fucking** loved. Now kissing they only did when they met one another, or whenever Sasuke got really drunk and told Naruto he had missed him because then it only seemed fair to kiss, it wasn't often Sasuke was in an emotionally honest mood /slash/ it was close to never. It was somewhat like whereas other friends hugged, they just engaged in kissing instead. Or Sasuke initiated it; Naruto just went by the flow of it, accepting the 'sweet' gesture.

Sasuke was quick at flickering the barely lit cigarette at the ashtray placed on his living room table, and gulping down some water from one of the glasses that had been placed on said furniture, before dragging his best friend, who laid on the floor, by his waist towards him.

Now with Naruto situated in his lap, in a more intimate pose than what they normally engaged in, he lent up and captured the others lips. In the process he brushed some stray hairs away from Naruto's face. He couldn't help but to curve his lips upwards just the tiniest at the sight of his best friend's cheeks reddening, before he closed his eyes and got lost in pleasant sensation.

Naruto shivered at the contact; he liked being manhandled. It made him feel secure; like someone was protecting him and he wasn't lonely any more. Aside from Sasuke, his best friend, he didn't have many close to him; he wouldn't let them. So in this exact moment he felt cared for, wanted even. He let his arms slide around the neck of his bestie, closed his eyes as well and sighed into the kiss… this was relaxing; sitting like this in Sasuke's lap and being kissed by those talented lips, it was like there wasn't a care in the world. Naruto intertwined his fingers in the hair of his raven, enjoying the sensation of their tongues clashing in a fight for dominance.

For once Naruto won the battle and Sasuke let him conquer his mouth with a pleasant groan. Naruto's chest swelled with pride at this, he knew no one, aside for him, who got to conquer the cavern of the youngest Uchiha. Though his victory was short lived... as the other stroked his sides tenderly and fought back once more, taking back his territory and claiming Naruto's mouth as his. A gasp escaped Naruto, his heart pounded steadily in his chest… this had definitely been one of their longer kisses. Tugging lightly at Sasuke's hair he now signaled the kiss had to end; they were both running short on air supply and needed to breathe.

The Uchiha applied to the order, slowly dragging away from the plump lips of his boyfrie- best friend. He looked Naruto over and took in the arousing sight, memorizing it for later use. Naruto looked stunning; breathless and blushing, wet lips, slightly swelled from kissing and hazy eyes, alongside his clinging body. He had his arms draped around Sasuke's neck and his legs hugging his torso. If only they could stay like this forever- but then it came; the interruption that always tore them apart.

Sharp, harsh knocking was at the door.

Whenever Sasuke was situated in a perfect moment with Naruto, someone just had to come and ruin it.

And most usually it was a certain idio-

"Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed, rising hurriedly from their intimate stance on the ground.

_Hn, hadn't he known?_

Naruto hurriedly began collecting his belongings that were strewn across the living room. "Shit, I totally forgot to check my phone, he must have been waiting in his car. And he's taking me to dinner too, that isn't nice. Fuck." he cursed, before rushing to the door in such a hurry Sasuke barely managed to tell him goodbye before it was slammed in his face.

_Of course it had to be mutt-boy… Who else would ruin such a perfect moment for him?_

Rising from his seat on the floor, Sasuke went for the door, to tell his best friend what an idiot he was. But when he opened it, the sight that met him made him still in his tracks… Kiba, the broad, tall, beast that he was, was hovering over his petite best friend, hugging him, his hands a little low for Sasuke's liking.

Naruto was smiling warmly and returning the gesture, chirping about_ 'how excited he was to not only go eating, but go to the movies too at Kiba's expense? What a nice gesture_!' Obviously the blonde didn't get he was being treated on a date. Sasuke rolled his eyes at this, trying to ignore the pang of hurt that resided in his chest at the moment.

_Fuck that one burnt, Inuzuka. _He thought grimly.

When Kiba caught glimpse of him his mouth thinned, hiding his animalistic fangs and flattening the grin that moments ago adorned his handsome face, as he had been occupied by the sunny features of Naruto. Like Naruto, and unlike Sasuke, Kiba was tan, and that tanning only empathized the white growl that appeared as he bared his fangs in a snarl. "Uchiha," he spat.

Sasuke just glared. "Dog breath," he said with equally vehemence to his voice.

This of course caught Naruto's interest, who took hold of Kiba's arm, not noticing the glimpse of satisfaction, that flew into the warm depths of the dog lover's hazel eyes at the action, and the flash of jealousy that tinted Sasuke's obsidian gaze with a nasty green.

"You guys, you should really try being nicer to one another, it'd be EPIC if we could all just hang out, believe it. Like, I'm cool, Kiba's cool, you're okay too, teme; we'd be one legit team of awesome. You get what I'm saying? Now come on, I don't want us to miss the movies! See ya on Monday, teme!" Naruto exclaimed happily, turning around to walk towards Kiba's car with the brunette as escort, totally uncaring for an answer because they had this debate an unfathomable amount of times already, and it didn't really matter what Sasuke nor Kiba said, Naruto didn't wish for them to argue, they just had to listen and obey.

Simple as that.

At the mention of Sasuke being 'okay' and not cool like Kiba himself, the dog-loving bastard quirked an amused eyebrow at him, obviously gloating in victory. So as if to emphasize Naruto's point Kiba nodded, whilst glancing over his shoulder to look at Sasuke, and sarcastically say his goodbye to him:

"He's right, duck butt, you're o-k-a-y." He spelled. "I'd like _totally_ love hanging out with you. On Monday. After I've spent my amazing weekend with Naruto. See you, princess." He pursed his lips and winked at the Uchiha, knowingly pulling Naruto closer, as they ventured the definite way too withdrawn road down to the big, fat, jerks fugly shit car. That probably smelled like bad cologne and dog shit.

Sasuke nearly growled at Kiba's response. With his hands clenched tightly at his sides, he was silently fuming.

_This was not cool, not cool at all._

But Sasuke never let his cool demeanor slip, not unless he was around Naruto, so he kept it in place for the moment being. Yet he didn't fail to notice the knowing smirk that had adorned Kiba's face, as he had turned around and went away. _So **he** had won. For now. And the brunette knew it._

_But now was __**not**__ the final round…_ Sasuke had to remind himself in bitter defeat.

* * *

**(A/N):** **Hello and kudos for reading!**

Yeah so! This was the first chapter… Please review! Constructive criticism is very much welcomed ;) This is one of my first attempts of an actual fic. I haven't really written anything this long **ever,** besides perhaps assignments. I hope you guys enjoyed it because I surely enjoyed writing it.

SOoOoOoo who thinks this whole threesome drama is exciting? I'm telling ya, there'll be some nasty fighting in later chapters!

Oh, and please keep in mind that English is not my first language, so if you want to be my beta, feel free to PM me! Stay tuned and review, favorite, follow!

**Notes(further explaining):  
* Yes, **Naruto's voice is Sasuke's favorite sound.

July 19th, 2013


	2. Loading the same gun

**Author's note:  
**

If you've read my first chapter you can consider it an introduction to this whole thing because in this chapter the heavier details will get served.

I'm going into more detail with their personal stuff, such as family members, clothing style, _somewhat_ thoughts, and personality quirks. I'm mostly not going to line it up in one long row, I'll prefer to have it written between the lines, to help you guys create an image of exactly what kind of persons this story is dealing with! Though I expect you have just the slightest of introductions already, considering these characters aren't mine originally *wink*

**Warnings: **There's some hot stuff in here— between boys! There's still a lot of cursing, actually even more in this chapter, considering it's over double the length of its first.  
**Disclaimer:** If I had been the creator of Naruto, I sure as hell hadn't been a student *snort* I don't own Naruto or any thing concerning it.

**Notes:** _Italic text _means the occurrence is of past tense, or is used to emphasize peculiar thinking, dreams and often sarcasm.  
**Bold letters **are just to emphasize points, sounds, etc!  
Things marked with a** * **will be things pertaining a further explanation at the end of the chapter in my final author note.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Loading the same gun

* * *

_Kiba had driven them to a small ramen stand named Ichiraku's; a certain place the blonde was very fond of. At the sight of the restaurant Naruto had beamed brightly and nearly burst out the car in pure excitement. Kiba had to park his car unconventionally onto the pavement, just to make sure the blonde's wild movements didn't interfere with his driving._

_"Whoa, calm down there buddy." He said, amusement sparkling in his eyes._

_"You're treating me to Ichiraku's!?" Naruto asked, his eyes shining with the adoration of a puppy's, when its owner comes home._

_Kiba grinned delightfully and nodded: "Yeah, now don't unbuckle yet, I still have to find a decent parking lot." He instructed, twisting his keys to ignition the car back to life again; its motor roared soundly, making Kiba proud to call it his baby._

_When Kiba had found just the right spot for his pride to be seated, they ventured towards the small restaurant, Kiba with both of his hands in his pockets and Naruto skipping foolishly around, lamely excited that they were going to eat his favorite dish._

_"This is so cool, you're like the best, Kiba!" He beamed, running for the door in order to get inside. Kiba reached out his arm, clutching the door and opening it for the blonde, not quite sure whether the boy would have burst through it if he didn't._

_He smirked playfully and nodded: "Be sure to tell that to your brooding friend," he said with a hint of sarcasm to it._

_"Oh, Sasuke? He knows we're good friends, it's cool, he doesn't have a say in it." He said, smiling cutely. "He can't decide who I get to hang out with, don't worry." He went to get seated on his favorite spot before the counter, upon being seated he began ringing the enticement bell furiously, causing the old man that owed the stand to come rushing for the counter. When the man caught sight of Naruto, he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and nodded a silent hello to the blonde._

_Naruto chirped brightly that he wished for 3 bowls of miso ramen, then knowing how much Naruto could eat, which was a lot, still meant Kiba would probably have the double, considering his crazy metabolism. Luckily for the mutt, ramen was a cheap dish._

_After having eaten they went out to the car again so they could to drive to the cinema._

* * *

Naruto smiled at the thought, remembering just what an awesome night it had been.

The blonde lay placed on his stomach, contently resting against the large, forest green FatBoy he and Kiba usually was situated on when playing video games. They had meant to go to the movies after dinning, but on their way there Naruto had excitedly demanded they'd stop to take a look at GameStop, resulting in both of them stumbling across the newest Batman game; Akrham Asylum. They _had_ to have it, and ended up coming back to Kiba's place so they could play it instead of going to the movies. Both of them was so eager to get started, they didn't even notice as evening faded into night and transformed to dawn.

It was early morning and the gush of sun could barely keep his eyes open. The joystick in his hands, slipped from them slowly, as he felt his thumbs go numb again, but Kiba was quick to grab the abandoned merchandise, just as hurriedly as it had slipped. He slid his toned arms up alongside Naruto's tan ones and took hold of the joystick, placing it in his large hands and fixating his sight up onto the screen of the television, his brown eyes glazing over with concentration.

Kiba was situated on top of Naruto, the younger boy resting beneath him on his stomach. His broad chest touched lightly with the back of Naruto, but he wasn't resting on him. Considering Kiba had been pretty drunk last weekend and had spilled beer on his 2nd controller for his PS3, they'd had to share the one he got left and because game lust had driven them, they'd ended up in the most practical stance, concerning they would be passing the joystick back and forth between each other all the time. So Naruto was lying in a creek of the FatBoy, and Kiba was resting above him, his body held up by the sides of the dip. It was a comfortable position. Kiba's arms were crossed before him, his elbows supporting his weight, as he was clutching the joystick, whilst Naruto's upper body rested in the hollow of his chest, the blonde's head being raised right beneath the brunette's. Naruto peered sleepily up at the screen, feeling his eyes grow heavy. He yawned and rested his head against one of Kiba's tanned arms, not really contemplating that the motion might still the other's moving abilities.

Kiba transfixed his stare from the screen down towards the sleeping beauty, he smiled at the sight that graced him.

He pressed pause and placed a hand on the other's cheek, stroking it lightly.

"Hey there..." He whispered.

As an azure colored eye opened its now hazy depth, Naruto slowly rose his head and looked a little confused at the other:

"Mhm, yeah?" He asked, sleep lacing his words already, as he rubbed at his eyes. He turned around in the embrace and looked up at the older.

"Can we go to bed?" He asked, sliding his arms around Kiba's neck and locking his legs around his waist:

"Please." He whined, having been tired for quite some time now.

Kiba was stunned by the clingy action, but guessed it was another quirk to the blonde. The closer they got the more comfortable the boy would get with being clingy and sharing close contact- **not** that Kiba minded, not at all. It made it all the more easier for him to obtain the beauty beneath him; to have excuses for passing random touches and affectionate gestures was just his luck.

He placed a hand at the small of Naruto's back to support his embracing action, and hoisted himself up with one strong arm.

"Sure," he said, amusement evident in his voice. He placed an arm beneath the other's behind, internally cursing at how he wanted it to be his hand placed there, and slid his other hand higher up on Naruto's back, for further support as he got to his feet.

Naruto felt excited by the gesture, but was too tired to let it show. _He was being carried! Usually it was only his older brother that would have held him in such an affectionate way, when he was younger, but now that Kiba did it, he felt nostalgic._

A warm tingly sensation formed inside of the blonde's stomach, spreading to the rest of his body; he loved that Kiba would always do such small random gestures in his favor. The other made him feel cared for.

A slight shiver formed at his spine too, at the thought of how strong the other must be when he was able to carry him like this.

With easy steps Kiba walked up the old staircase leading to his room. He kept his hand on Naruto's back, and his arm under his behind in order to hoist him up. He could feel the younger's breath on his neck, tingling lightly on his exposed skin because the blonde had laid his head on his shoulder. And Kiba swore to himself in that moment that Naruto was just too adorable to be real... He made it into his room, after not having minded the stairs the least, seeing as Naruto wasn't a heavy burden for him to carry; neither was he light, but he could manage easily because he was used to dealing with much broader guys.

He placed the blonde boy onto his bed, perfectly pleased that it could fit both of them.

"You gonna survive, whilst I go fetch your toothbrush?" The older boy asked, an Irish accent barely contained in his voice, as he began tugging off his shirt by draping his hands over his head and grabbing at the piece from behind his neck, before dragging it slowly over his head and exposing his tan, muscular body in the dim lights.

Naruto felt his cheeks get tinted with just the slightest of rosary colors at the sight, he felt lucky that it couldn't be seen in the dim lightning:

_Kiba would just think he was a pervert... but he wasn't, he was just shy, right? Nothing wrong with being shy and **not** admiring hot boy bodies._

He nodded and tiredly rubbed at his eyes again, much like a little child would.

Kiba left the room, ridding himself of his pants on the way and just throwing them as he pleased onto the messy floor. He entered his toilet and fetched the blonde's toothbrush; Naruto had stayed over quite some times, and he had the tendency of forgetting his toothbrush, so by now he had his own personal one at Kiba's. Kiba grabbed a hold of his own toothbrush as well, reached for the toothpaste and snaked some onto both of them, before diving his brush into his mouth and leaving the bathroom in order for Naruto to get his.

When he stood besides the blonde, he placed a hand on his head, stroking the fair hair on his warm forehead lightly, before he reached out the toothbrush for the younger to take. Naruto smiled fondly and took it from his large hands; their hands laid in each other's for a short moment, and Kiba had to wonder how Naruto's hand could seem so small in his.

He kept brushing his teeth, as his eyes drifted over the sleepy figure sitting on his bed, as it lazily brushed its own teeth.

Kiba shifted his hand in Naruto's hair and nuzzled the younger's scalp more thoroughly.

Naruto lent into the touch, closing his eyes shortly and nearly falling onto the mattress, before he heard Kiba snort in amusement and strangle a laughter. _Boy, was Naruto tired._

Kiba left the bedroom to enter his toilet again. He went for the sink and spat into it, to ridden himself of the gooey toothpaste that had formed in his mouth. He looked back out the door at the younger, and sighed when he noticed his slumping form, hoping he hadn't fallen asleep with toothpaste still in his mouth. He grabbed two empty cups from his cabinet and filled one of them with water, before leaving the room. Naruto hadn't fallen asleep— just yet, but he was close to. Kiba sat beside him in bed, handing him an empty cup:

"C'mere, you can spit in this." He said softly, finding it endearing how much of a little kid Naruto resembled in his current state.

Naruto only nodded a little confusedly, but complied to the order. He bent forward and spat into the blue cup.

Kiba then held up the second cup, that was full of water, and gave it to the other: "Here, you can rinse with this." He said, smiling warmly; his hazel eyes alight with affection.

Naruto nodded, slightly embarrassed that Kiba was tending to him so nicely; he didn't know just quite how to show his thankfulness.

When Naruto had rinsed his mouth with water, spat it into the toothpaste-filled cup, and drank the remaining water from the other cup, Kiba placed both cups on the nearby table at his headboard.

"You need anything?" He asked, before he turned of the only light source in the room— the dimmed light by his door, assuming Naruto was going to say _'no'._ Naruto only nodded his head no and crept under the covers of Kiba's duvet. Kiba smiled then, feeling childishly excited that they were sharing a bed, which they often did, before he too dove into bed and dug under the covers. Usually he and the blonde didn't share the same duvet, but since Naruto had told Kiba his house was a little chilly, he found it the perfect excuse to do just so.

He crept forward and grasped the other in his embrace, Naruto complied to the action, too tired to think any odd of it. He embraced Kiba's neck, holding onto its warm skin clingingly because it was indeed pretty chilly. He lent his head forward and rested it on a tan shoulder, before closing his eyes and drifting off into the wonders of sleep.

Kiba rested his head atop of Naruto's and laced his fingers behind the small of his back, bringing the blonde just the tiniest bit closer. _This was gonna be one good night..._

* * *

Time shift

* * *

_Okay,_ he was just okay. He wasn't the best, fine. He wasn't great, he could deal with that. But neither was he good, he was **just** okay.

Sasuke didn't know how to cope with the feelings that ran through him at the time.

To say he was furious was an understatement; his best friend had ridiculed him before the biggest asshole yet to be discovered, Kiba Inuzuka.

How did one just cope with that?

Had it been under any other circumstances the raven wouldn't have taken it to heart, but hence, since it was up against the mutt, he had every right to be furious, fuming, _outraged _even! Kiba would definitely use this against him, he would never let it go.

And to Sasuke's dismay, he wasn't sure he could let it go either.

Being _okay_ up against _cool _stung.

But it wasn't like he could tell Naruto; the blonde hadn't intended the impact his words created, so of course he would stay as oblivious as ever towards the fight Kiba and Sasuke was having over him, but _damn it_, he didn't make it easy to be on his good side; Naruto was too keen of the hound chasing after him.

Sasuke wanted what was best for him, he was his best friend, yet he didn't get the special treatment he felt he deserved. He felt he deserved more of Naruto's attention, the blonde shouldn't focus so wholeheartedly on the Inuzuka, it drove him insane...

_Kiba did that,_ Kiba did this.

He just didn't care! _Why couldn't the idiot just shut up and love him?_

Groaning as a knock came to his door, interrupting his deep thinking, Sasuke rolled over in bed to hide his head in his pillow. It was Sunday evening; he had been brooding for an entire day. As the door slid open eyes as equally black as his watched him in silence, before the lengthy figure belonging to those eyes entered the whereabouts of his room, his messy room. Usually it was well-kept and very neat, but this weekend he hadn't felt like cleaning up after Naruto had been over. It was typical for the blonde to be making a mess of everything he touched, and he had just felt like letting everything the idiot had touched stay as it was... A complete mess.

He saw his brother's mouth move but didn't recognize any of the sounds he was making.

_Oh, that's right_. His speakers were blasting away…

With a slender, pale hand he reached out and cupped the remote control for said speakers. He shut them off, subconsciously missing the sweet tunes of Nirvana already.

"What do you want, Itachi?" He groaned, sitting up.

The older appearance of him quirked an eyebrow at the tone, but chose to ignore it for the moment being: "Foolish little brother, you have neither spoken or eaten anything for the past 24 hours, don't you think it's time to come out of your Batcave and start fighting crime?" He asked, his eyes drawing bored lines with the way they moved across his room, taking in every messy detail:_ It was definitely time for Sasuke to come out of this depressing bubble of his, and face whatever problem he might be having. It wasn't healthy for the young raven to be living in such a mess._

Both concerning his his room and life in general.

Sasuke snorted. "You and your metaphors suck, leave me alone." He plumbed right back in bed and ignored his stomachache for the time being. Groaning he turned in bed again and buried his face deeper into the covers of his pillow. **_Fuck,_**_ life was so complicated._

He felt the mattress of his bed dip but didn't make any attempt to will the offender away; he might as well just get this over with.

"Sasuke… is this… some personal problem of yours?" His brother asked, hesitating; to be honest he suspected it had something to do with Naruto. The blonde was the only person to ever get his brother riled up and without any actual attempts of doing so too. It was incredible really, and even though Sasuke hadn't told him, Itachi was neither stupid nor blind, he could see how vividly in love his younger kin was.

Sasuke spared his brother an incredulous look, saying_ 'ya think?_'

Itachi rolled his eyes at the treatment: "Right, my deepest apologies… I forgot you, much like a girl, PMS too."

When he was met by no response other than a straight fuck finger flaring at his face, he sighed.

Itachi laid a hand on his brother's shoulder and sincerely enlightened him:

"If you love someone you have to trust them, love will get you far but not without the fundamentals of trust, belief and the will to sacrifice yourself." He rose from his position on the bed and dusted imaginary dirt of his pants, before leaving the room to let the broody teenager alone with his despair.

At the sound of his door shutting Sasuke was left gaping. He couldn't believe what his brother had just said:

_Itachi really sucked at being discreet! Like, could he get any more embarrassing?_

_And what had he meant by 'if you love someone'?_

_How could he just assume that was Sasuke's problem?_

He snorted irritated and rose from his bed, he was livid;

_His brother didn't know his problem! How could he just assume such things? Stupid all-knowingly bastard!_

Stamping, he made his way towards his white wooden door at his entrance, with one violent swing he threw it open. It bounced off the wall with a loud thud, creating a mark in the space behind it. With even angrier footsteps he stalked across the narrow hallway towards his brother's room. He placed a hand so firmly on his brother's silver doorknob that his knuckles turned white, yet when he had to twist it in order to open the door itself, he came to a halt... _Itachi had actually been right… It was love related._

_So how could he go yell at his older brother for having a good intuition…?_ It seemed lame doing so even to the furious Sasuke.

And even though he was frustrated, he knew said frustration was caused by a certain Inuzuka, not his brother, it wasn't fair to relieve his aggression on Itachi.

_And who knew, he might be able to use his advice further on?_

He snorted: _As if._

But even though Sasuke seriously doubted it, then Itachi had proved him to be useful dozens of times.

He had _only_ made an attempt at helping.

Broodingly he turned on his heel and went downstairs to their luxurious kitchen, deciding that he should probably eat something after all.

* * *

Inside his room Itachi had anticipated his younger brother's appearance, but was pleasantly surprised when all he witnessed was the creaking of the wooden floor outside his door, the sound of his door handle being grasped and then a halt… before Sasuke went away. _So perhaps his little brother had taken something to heart?_

* * *

Time shift

* * *

_"Ahh, s-so big!" A velvety voice moaned, before interlocking its soft fingers behind his neck and bouncing hungrily off his lap._

_"Kh, f-faster, please…" plump lips begged, needy for the attention._

_He obliged, thrusting faster and more heatedly into the petite body in his lap._

_His hands roamed agile sides and felt pleasure at the taut feel; Naruto was in good shape._

_Desperate lips met with his in a sloppy kiss as their pace grew more rapid and their thrusts lost their rhythm._

_"Ngh, s-so close…" shamefully delicious lips mewled, before their belonging body arched its fine slender back and spilled the seeds of lovemaking onto his body._

_He moa—_ "Sasuke you idiot get up, you're late for school!"

* * *

He rather felt than saw the offending object thrown at him as his older brother burst into his room and threw a sandal at his still sleeping form.

Groaning loudly the youngest kin took hold of said object and threw it aggressively aside.

_Even when he was dreaming someone just had to come ruin his perfect moments with Naruto..._

He broodingly sat up in bed, contemplating the best way to end the life of his brother. But before he came up with any ways to go through said murderous plans, he was met by a piece of toast that got shoved in his mouth, and a white button up that were pressed over his head with a strangling tight tie to go by it.

"Ugh, suffocating…" he gasped barely above a whisper, he was slowly turning blue... before his brother lessened the offending piece of black clothing, and lifted his forearm to look at his watch and sigh, relief dominating his otherwise stoic features: "It's all good… you've got 30 minutes, now hurry up."

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

He had 30 minutes and his brother chose to give him this treatment!? He usually only took 35, the extra 5 in case he needed a cold shower!_ Like today... _Shoving that thought aside he sat up in bed, making sure his duvet still covered his rapidly pulsing erection. _Perhaps the bastard was punctual, but Sasuke was god damn 18, if he felt like getting up 5 minutes later than usual he would do just fine! He was free to decide by himself, when he'd get up!_

His next statement was violently spat. It was yelled much like a girl disturbed in a dressing room, by a random pervert, would do it, of course the only off thing to it was that the voice yelling it wasn't high pitched nor girly… it was a masculine voice that held a smooth tone to it, except for now... because right now it was screeching:

"GET. THE. FUCK. OUT." Which bounced off the walls and found resurrection in the hallway, making sure that 'get the fuck out' sounded in every corner of their home.

He hadn't needed to say it twice; by the appearance of it Itachi had left the room almost before the statement itself came.

_When his younger brother was angry like this you might as well run away. There was just no reasoning with_ **that.**

* * *

Once again; to say Sasuke was angry was an understatement. He had the worst morning ever and deeming by his looks, it was very obvious. His dark eyes held a mean glare to them, and by the way his face was contorted up into a sullen scowl there was no doubting it.

He was on his way to school, grasping the leathery rucksack that was slung over his shoulder tightly:

_Why was it that whenever Itachi chose to throw these hen-mother fits, it had to be at times like these; when he was facing difficulties concerning his private life?_

Didn't the older Uchiha get that his life was complicated enough already?

He raked a tired hand through his spiky hair and watched his feet in boredom. The brown boots, in comparison to the ground, weren't any entertainment either, nor was the navy blue denim pants that hung low on his firm hips. Going to school without the blonde sucked. And knowing the blonde probably wasn't walking because a certain brunette would be driving him sucked even more.

He threw his head back and sighed, feeling the white shirt of his uniform clench at his throat.

_Perhaps he should just strangle himself to death..._

He was glad their uniform didn't consist of anything besides the white button up, their ties, and a black blazer, otherwise he would've definitely strangled himself. The tie was uncomfortable to wear and who the fuck wanted to be dressed this formal for everyday anyway? He was just glad, he at least got to decide, what he wanted his legs to look like, but it wasn't like he was going to wear the dress-pants that would have probably followed suit with their outfits, if he were given any either. That much he would've denied with his rebelling nature.

**. . .**

When Sasuke made it onto school grounds the second bell went off, signaling he'd be late for class. He didn't care; he was a good student and most teachers wouldn't question his reasons.

And if any students dared... he'd glare them to death.

Entering his classroom he noticed instantly that a mop of blonde hair was missing. He watched the clock, noticing the time as realization dawned on him; Naruto had been occupied the entire weekend, having had no spare time for practicing his swimming abilities, he'd be at their school's inside pool area.

His mood lightened greatly at the thought:

_So the Inuzuka hadn't driven him after all? Unless he'd had early practice as well, of course._

And then his mood was shot down just as quickly as it had arisen.

He was met by a heavy set of stares, the teacher's included. An expectant look rested behind the glasses of the dark haired woman called Kurenai, they had in math, whose comprehension easily caught up with the raven's. She nodded toward the door, signaling that he was expected to go fetch the blonde.

"Right, I'll go get him." Sasuke said, sighing.

Of course everyone knew where Naruto would be if he didn't show up accompanied by the Uchiha.

* * *

He entered the empty hallway again, walking with lazy strides. It was so typical the dobe to make a mistake such as this; go swimming and not noticing the time. Somehow it was their school's fault too; they should have long ago placed a clock at one of the walls inside the pool area, or at least they should have invested in a personal clock for the dobe, when he entered school whereabouts.

He rounded a corner in the dull hallway and made his way towards the men's locker room door, that finally was in sight.

A whistle were to be heard and at first he thought it was a cheap pick-up call, but as it was repeated he noticed it was a call for his attention. He whipped his head back around, noticing the brute figure, a few feet away, leaning mockingly against a row of lockers, with a set of car keys spinning in its hand.

Sasuke sneered vehemently. "Inuzuka," he spat, noticing the smug look the other served him, but finding pleasure in the realization that the other seemed to just have reached school grounds, meaning he couldn't possible have given Naruto a ride.

"Hey there bastard, are you doing _okay_?" The brunette stretched, amusement evident in his mocking features.

Sasuke decided against retorting and resolved by gritting his teeth and turn around, he did not wish to waste any more time on that idiot.

"I take it, so that is what it's like to be _okay?_ You're not cool enough to respond?" The broad guy pushed himself of the locker row, deciding that it was probably wise to be headed for class, seeing as the other wouldn't indulge in his victorious boasting. He slowly began walking in the opposite direction of the raven, this time with both of his hands in his pockets.

"It's_ okay_ Sasuke, after all you don't know how to be anything **but **_okay." _He called over his shoulder with a menacing tone to his voice.

Sasuke stilled in his tracks, anger gripping at his temper...

_Nobody spoke to him like that, he wasn't gonna just stand there and listen to this crap! __Sasuke wasn't lesser worth than this disgusting creep!_

He contemplated jumping the other, to just get this over with and beat the living crap out of him. It would be justice to see red streaks of blood run from the other's face, instead of those ridicules red marks he'd get painted on during football games. But he decided against it, it wouldn't fare well with his chances with the dobe. No matter how pleasant it would be to punch the other's face in, then Naruto wouldn't appreciate Sasuke initiated a fight, and he would most likely take pity on Kiba, meaning Sasuke would be left out in the cold as the other tended to the mutt's disgusting wounds.

_God, Sasuke really loathed that guy._

* * *

"Haa, haa, haa, haa" Outstretched arms palmed water in a simultaneous rhythm, never failing to swoop easily into the wet substance and working its flow to its favor.

Tan legs emitted from the water and dove right back in, continuing the movement until physical unable to go any longer; his hands in need of taking hold of the offending wall before his swimming body, so he could push said body right of the hindrance and leap straight for the other end.

Naturally his face was drenched with water, his fair hair clinging to the sides of his scarred cheeks, and his breath ragged due to the harsh training. He wore none offending clothes aside from the red, white drawstrings, swim trunks that clung to his slender hips. On his ass it said: "Kyuubi," in big bold letters, colored white as well as the drawstrings of his shorts. It referred to the blonde's favorite fairy-tale creature; an incredulous dangerous nine tailed fox, who bestowed fear upon everyone it met, much like Naruto did in tournaments. It had a natural element to it and it was fire, which suited Naruto's strategy when matching other contestants just fine; the blonde had a flaring determination that burned so vigorously he just about outdid everyone.

The blonde kept pushing himself, enjoying the adrenaline rush that followed with his barely contained breath and the victory of finishing yet another round.

He was going to set a record if this kept up.

Sasuke watched in awe; it never ceased to amaze him watching the Naruto swim. The blonde had such flexibility, agility and mindset; it was admirable.

Even though he wished he didn't have to, that he could just stay here and watch his best friend, forgetting all about the annoying football captain and the world outside of this momentarily bubble of happiness, seeing as he and the dobe were all by themselves, then Sasuke lifted a fist and coughed in it to catch the younger's attention.

At the unexpected sound of coughing Naruto stilled in the water, having just reached one of the poolsides. He peered up from the white wall that blocked his view and looked at the body belonging to said cough, expecting a good excuse for the interruption of his important training. When he caught sight of the raven, realization dawned on him like sunset, and he grinned brilliantly:

"Teme!" He howled excitedly— all irritation for being interrupted forgotten.

Sasuke smirked at him; it was just like Naruto to be this excited. Much like the excitement of a puppy, his joy held the same innocence to it. It was a refreshing trait in comparison to all of the dirty ulterior motives he was met by, by others. But with that being said the blonde had darker sides to him too. Sides Sasuke truly enjoyed.

Naruto had slightly sadistic traits, that didn't always play in Sasuke's favor, but he was quite sure they could be some day.

The raven crouched beside the poolside, smirking in amusement, his eyes shining with smugness:

"I see someone missed me during the weekend." He stated rather than asked.

He held out a hand for his friend to take, and when his friend did, he slung the blonde out of the water and suited him onto his legs on steady ground.

This impressed Naruto, who felt a pleasant shiver forming at his friend's strength.

It wasn't an easy task, neither was it hard. Naruto wasn't the heaviest person alive, but you would be a fool to underestimate his weight, after all the blonde did have quite some muscles working in his favor as a swimmer, or more exactly, being granted from the favor of being a swimmer.

Sasuke couldn't help the elevated stare he served his friend as he hauled him onto land.

Naruto's body was dripping wet and very, very exposed.

Now it wasn't the first time he saw his friend like this, far from it, but it surprised him every time just how attractive Naruto was. His obsidian eyes slid devouringly from the petite, but agile chest of his best friend, down to his taut sexy stomach, over his lightly protruding hips_, that screamed for being grasped_, and down over the barely hidden bulge in his trunks due to the wetness of the material. Then they slid onward to the delicious, mouthwatering sight of that perfect curve Naruto called his ass...

Sasuke would _so_ tap that.

The blonde reached his arms out and started stretching, not noticing the other's stare. At first he did a casual stretch, much like one would do in the morning. Then he got down on the tiled floor to do a side straddle in seated position. He spread his legs and placed a hand on one of his shins, before reaching his second hand over his side in a long stride and placing it next to the first. He angled his chin towards his knee, and situated his sight onto his shin, as he slid his hands slowly; or in Sasuke's reality; _teasingly_ down his leg, aiming for his ankle.

His stretching worked wonders for Sasuke's eyes, that got to peer at that indescribable flexible body, whilst it gave a preview of just some of its magic abilities.

Sasuke could only imagine what magic that flexibility could work in the bedroom.

After the straddle Naruto stood up again, and bent one arm behind his neck, whilst applying weight onto it with his other to get the desired effect. In mid motion he began twisting his torso from side to side, still not noticing the lecherous stares his movements served him and his twisting torso.

When finished he indulged in the same exercise, but with his other arm bent and stretching this time.

He turned his eyes towards Sasuke and smiled kindly: "I'll be done in a second." He explained.

Sasuke nodded and kept silent, he knew this already; Naruto never took too long to stretch, it was a trait that served him more than a little critique from his trainer. Iruka really tried getting the blonde to stretch more often, but Naruto thought of it as boring.  
The ravenette let his sight wander towards his friend's face, noticing how sated he looked; probably pleased with the results of the day. Sasuke was quite sure he could make him just as sated, if not even more. He felt slightly bad for thinking lewd things of his obvious friend...

_But how could he help it when Naruto displayed such sexual behavior before him? Naruto might call it stretching but Sasuke was quite sure it was sexy enough to be categorized as soft porn._

His dark eyes watched lustfully as Naruto, done with his lazy stretching, reached out for an orange towel on one of the nearby plastic stools to dry him off with. The white tiles underneath said stools showed no signs of wetting, proving that the blonde hadn't stopped his training in order to get a break or relax for one minute since entering the pool area. It didn't surprise the raven, seeing as Naruto usually didn't indulge in breaks unless he was forced to it.

"Am I late for school?" The blonde asked, guessing that was probably why the raven had come seek him out. Sasuke would often stop by the pool, but it wasn't like Naruto had told him he would be here, so unless he had been to class and gotten the purpose of finding Naruto, as he often got when the blonde went missing, he couldn't figure out why his best friend would be there.

Sasuke only nodded, watching mesmerizingly as the tan hands touched its own body through the towel, going from one side of its chest to another, dusting over pink perk nipples, cold from the fresh air.

He felt his mouth dry out as he forgot how to swallow. The sight was arousing… on so many levels.

He tried ignoring the stirring feeling in his jeans but couldn't. _Oh fuck, how many of these displays would he have to endure?_

He reached a hand out and grabbed the orange towel from the dobe. "Here…" He said, "let me help you with that." He placed it against the other's stomach, hoping it wouldn't count as touching the bare skin of the blonde because then Naruto would throw him off, just like he usually did when their kissing sessions got a little too _heated._

_But just how could the blonde get offended by him for 'helping out'?_

"T-Teme… I c-can do that myself!" The blonde sputtered and stiffened at the touch as the raven didn't cease his motions. "S-Shouldn't we like get to class? I need to change and you, yeah, I need to change." He said, attempting to turn around, but a heated hand clasped onto his shoulder and brought him back around to face the raven's chest.

_Hadn't Sasuke considered anyone could walk up on them here? They were easily to be seen! A-And wasn't it slightly intimate to touch Naruto in such a way when he wasn't dressed? Okay, so he might be doing it through a towel, but still! It did count… didn't it? _Naruto felt unsure of how to act, what to think, but most of all, how to feel.

Sasuke reached around the blonde and rubbed the material against his back, definitely enjoying how the movements caused the furiously blushing blonde to scoot closer to him. Even this slight contact made his heart gallop, pacing at 100 miles per hour.

"T-Teme y-you seriously don't have to do that!" Naruto stressed nervously.

But Sasuke continued anyway.

He reached the towel over a scarred face and dried its frizzled hair in a teasing matter, jerking and jolting Naruto's head unnecessarily; earning a glare from the other that eased the tension. He then slid the towel down onto tan shoulders and massaged them, kneading his thumbs into the sore muscles. At the gesture he felt the other relax completely in his hands, with all aforementioned nervousness seeping away. They stood so close now that he could feel Naruto's breath ghost over his bottom lip… It excited him further. The rubbing slowed and his grasp on the other's shoulders slid down his toned arms in a gentle manner. Their eyes met and they exchanged heavy lidded stares, that contributed to the arising sexual tension that hung in the air at that moment. As their breaths mingled and the moment became so intense not even a knife could cut through it, Sasuke slid the towel back up the other's arm, causing their lips to grace lightly as he reached forward.

Sasuke smirked when Naruto in turn blushed at the 'accidental' touch.

He slid the towel, which rested on the other's shoulders again, further down. He ignored the blonde's back by skipping over it lightly because he had rubbed that body part dry already. He reached the other's waist, and to start with he caressed Naruto's hips, moving his hands in circular motions on them, still with the towel in hand; covering their otherwise would-be skin on skin contact. The movements caused slight jolts to Naruto's body, and he rocked just the tiniest back and forth at the handling. Sasuke's eyes watched in amazement at the erotic display before him as the younger boy bit his bottom lip to stifle a moan, his eyes half lidded and sparkling with something undefined.

_So Naruto had sensitive hips? He'd remember that._

_Now he hadn't taken care of the other's bottom… he'd have to do something about that. _

He reached further down south and cupped a perfectly shaped ass in the confines of his hands.

Naruto gasped in surprise and grabbed the raven's shoulders in a tense motion. "T-Teme!" he yelped embarrassed.

Sasuke only spared him a smug look in response. He started moving his hands around, feeling up that curved space. He had never touched Naruto's ass, and he was surprised at just how perfectly round it was, perfectly curved, perfectly firm yet with a layer of soft, delicious, tap'able skin. It felt just right- **It was perfect.**

He could feel Naruto's hot breath on his neck as the younger hid his face in his juncture. Naruto drew his fingers from Sasuke's shoulders down lower onto his chest and clutched at his shirt. At the act Sasuke felt his heart sped faster, he hadn't thought it'd be possible but by the appearance of it, it was. _Naruto accepted the gesture. _He felt like floating; _the blonde didn't throw him off!_

He watched silently, just waiting for sapphire depths to lock onto his obsidian eyes. When they did, he took the opportunity to lean down and capture the other's lips.

Naruto replied by crooking his neck in order to get a better angle, whilst Sasuke felt up the perfect cheeks his hands rested on one last time, kneading them tenderly.

A moan where heard in the kiss, a low guttural one, unlike the slight mewls and soft sounds Sasuke usually heard. He felt himself leap of reality… say goodbye to this world and enter Nirvana at the sound. _So Naruto was more sensitive than accounted for? What a pleasant surprise, _he thought. _Fuck, and he had thought those other sounds Naruto could emit was addicting? This was on a whole other level._ He felt like pushing it— forcing the blonde to emit more wonderful sounds, but he didn't want to scare Naruto off. They were still **just** friends, and he was sure that if things went too far, the moment they just had would cease from_ innocent_ drying-the-other-off to dirty groping.

If it hadn't already.

He grabbed the blonde boy possessively around the waist and kissed him deeper, inserting his tongue into his mouth.

Naruto obliged, running his hand up to feel the other's strong neck and caress it, before sighing pleasantly. Their tongue's met, but for once they didn't battle for dominance.

Naruto's tongue felt around in the raven's mouth and counted his teeth, before plumb lips playfully nibbled on his bottom lip. Sasuke in return slid the towel around the blonde, to hide his exposed body, before angling his head to his left and slightly aggressively attack the others cavern, drawing out Naruto's tongue to suck on it and sent pleasant jolts down the younger's body.

At each suck Naruto felt an electrifying jolt stir something inside of him. Shivers went down his spine continuously. He mewled, gracing his leg up against Sasuke's; he didn't know why, he just felt like it. He caressed the other's leg with his own and slid both arms fully around the other's neck now, the only thing having stopped him from doing so before being the fear of Sasuke having to crouch too much. The raven was still a good 5 inches taller than him.

When they drew apart, only because their lungs demanded it, they looked at one another. Naruto felt his heart thud loudly in his chest and it only increased as the other participant started caressing his arms, in fear of him being cold. Naruto looked back up into black orbs full of caring and felt like melting, before giving in to bodily cravings and capturing the other's lips again.

The kiss wasn't chaste, but neither was it withdrawn. It was a sweet gesture; a wet tingling against the raven's lips for a good 5 seconds before it drew back.

Sasuke felt his chest swell; Naruto had initiated a kiss, or rather given him one, without any reason for once. Sasuke had wanted to kiss him back, but he had been too stunned by the gesture.

_Fuck, Naruto was seriously too cute for his own good... and he was more than sure that such an action was only reserved for him. No stupid fucking Inuzuka would get what he had just been granted. If only the other had seen, so he could be the one to spare him a smug look and say; "I'm feeling o-k-a-y."_

He felt the younger bump his head gently into his chest and hide his reddened cheeks as Sasuke kept staring at him with those pitch black eyes of his. Sasuke felt his cheeks redden too, luckily for him Naruto didn't witness.

They hadn't had a moment as intimate as this before, but Sasuke was happy Naruto indulged in it.

They stayed in that position for nearly a quarter, with Sasuke caressing Naruto's arms, shoulders and back, not wanting the younger to freeze, or worse, catch a cold. In response Naruto kept close to the raven, his arms clutching the sides of his white shirt and his head resting against his shoulder. His blue eyes were closed and his breathing evened and soft.

Everything about them seemed peaceful and calm, aside from their beating hearts, that both wondered how the other couldn't hear or feel, when it was so painfully obvious to themselves.

* * *

After untangling each other from the affectionate embrace, Naruto went to the changing room to get a long **cold** shower. _He had gotten awfully hot for some unbeknownst reason_.

After having enjoyed the cooling rays of clear water he stepped out of the cabinet, went for his locker and got dressed from his trunks into his uniform, or what he deemed as his uniform at least.

The blonde didn't wear his tie; he only wore the white dress shirt, buttoned all the way up to his neck. Sasuke hadn't commented on it, but he though it looked adorable. Around the blonde's neck was the trademark blue crystal necklace he had once received, being the thing that adorned his shirt instead of a tie. Naruto wore their school's traditional black blazer, with its hem rolled up to his elbows, showing off orange satin he had Hinata sew into it. And his wrists were adorned by various bracelets in bold colors. His pants were a solid black pair of slim jeans, that showed of his slender legs perfectly well and hugged his thrust-worthy hips beautifully. _The raven himself had chosen those jeans for him, and he'd have to thank himself later for doing such a great job; perhaps by fantasizing a little about how good they looked on the blonde, or how could the blonde would look __without__ them._ As a final touch, Naruto's jeans were met by an obnoxiously screaming pair of orange converse, that did awful things to Sasuke's eyes.

Yeah, Naruto Uzumaki shone of mischief.

As Naruto got changed Sasuke stood situated against one of the walls beside the blue locker room door, waiting for the idiot. They wouldn't make it back in time for them to join the first lesson,— he was sure he was going to hear about that from Kurenai—, but if they snuck in, they'd be capable of attending the second.

Sasuke forced the hem of his blazer up to his elbows, unconsciously mimicking a movement Naruto had previously made inside of the dressing room.*** **Sasuke had thought, alongside Naruto, that an interior of another color would suit the plain blazer very well, so he had gotten dark blue silk sewn into it. The fabric shone just as smoothly as his voice ran, it suited him and his personality. Naruto had complimented it lots of times.

Finally, he heard a loud _click_ followed by a _clanck. _Naruto had excited the changing rooms, _fit for fight_. Sasuke gave him an elevated look again:

**_Cute,_**_ but he definitely approved more of a nude Naruto._

* * *

Time shift

* * *

Walking down hallway was embarrassing; Naruto kept snapping at other people, demanding what they were looking at.

The blonde clearly was skeptic, believing everyone had seen him and Sasuke at the pool area this morning.

Somehow it was amusing, somehow it was scary, and somehow it was adorable.

_What a typical Naruto trait._

They passed a person with its head hidden behind the metal door to its locker, but neither took notice of who it was.

Sasuke snorted: "Dobe, relax… no one saw." He was sure no one could decode just _what_ his statement held to it.

Naruto nodded… "Right…" he answered, not the least unnerved. He distractedly ran his hands upside down the straps of his purple Eastpak backpack, trying to will his mind into thinking of something other than the possibility people might have seen, he didn't want others to think he was scandalous.

When he was younger, before Konoha- and Suna middle schools had joined forces, he dealt with a lot of difficulties concerning his classmates and other kids in general. He wasn't very liked, mostly because some awful rumor was going around about him, spread by none other than a menacing older grader who had thought Naruto was the most annoying thing in the world. What the older boy hadn't known was that the rumors grew and became outrageous, making Naruto's life a living hell. Naruto hadn't always acted acceptable, but it was due to his need for attention. He especially craved for attention because he hadn't had any relatives to pass it on to him, beside his often absent older brother, which made him desperate to get just the slightest of attention he could by other peers his age, even if it meant pulling a lot of pranks and rebelling against the teachers. Fortunately for Naruto, his brother and former teacher, Iruka, had gotten a hang of him in time and turned his world upside down, even if his older kin's methods where to be questioned.

His older brother, Menma, was by all means not a bad older brother; he knew just how to take care of Naruto in his own _special_ way. His brother had attended military school for as long as he could remember, and now had an important position in the military itself, meaning he was often absent still. Naruto admired his brother in many ways; being a soldier, a protector of their country, was something to be proud of, and beside being an elite swimmer, a career Naruto was considering himself. He knew his father, former admiral, would be proud of him if he joined the army.

_If only his father had been around to tell him what he thought he should do... He could really use some fatherly advice, not only concerning his future but his life in general too..._

Sasuke sighed, noticing how deep in thought his friend had drifted, and brushed his shoulder up against Naruto's in order to get his attention:

"Even if they did then so what? They don't know what's going on, so let them assume anything they want, right?" He said in an attempt to soothe the younger.

"You're not alone any longer, dobe, you have me. If anyone threatens to tell you otherwise, let me place my foot square in their face."

Naruto stilled in his tracks... stunned by the other's words... as the implied meaning behind them seeped in, he felt a smile tug onto his lips. He felt a little teary, but refused to let it show.

He nodded strongly in acknowledgement and answered the kind words with a steady:

"You're right!"

Sasuke was feeding him encouraging words and it worked wonders because Naruto knew, he just knew, Sasuke wouldn't feed encouraging words to any other person in the world but to him… Naruto was his special case.

"Sooo…" he drawled, feeling encouraged to have a normal conversation. "Want to hear how my awesome weekend with Kiba went?" He asked brightly.

"No." Sasuke deadpanned.

"But-" The blonde interrupted.

"No." Sasuke said, finalizing their conversation, with vehemence spilling from his words; vehemence that dissolved into a thick puddle of jealousy.

"Oh…" Naruto said, feeling a little discouraged, disappointment clearly showing on his face, before he forced himself to keep his positive composure and continued being his old talkative self; talking about anything really as long as it was positive.

Sasuke felt bad for a moment for having caused that grimace on his best friends face, but he let the feeling slide as the topic did, and resolved by listening to Naruto's rambling, nodding every now and then to let the other now he was in fact listening.

As the pair disappeared further down the hallway, out of hearing-range, neither of them noticed that the seething figure, with its face hidden behind the metal door to its locker, whipped its head furiously around and rudely shoved said locker door shut, causing it to scramble loudly in the otherwise silent hallway.

What they hadn't known was that a bitter intruder had actually seen the two of them at the indoor pool area, and was now very furious.

_But oh, Sasuke you're so wrong; someone saw and you're in for a __**big **__payback…_ The seething figure thought. _If Sasuke wished to win this by cheating, Kiba would load and shoot from the same gun as him; he would use dirty tricks and maim whatever possibilities the Uchiha might have with the blonde by the power of __**his own**__ advantages, if only it meant he would win the open fire, then it was on! _The aggravated brunette thought, radiating jealousy and glaring daggers at the stealing bastard that walked beside his ray of sunshine, as the couple ventured out of sight, disappearing into the confines of detention; since it **wasn't **allowed to be skipping classes.

* * *

**(A/N):** **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter; reviews keep me motivated!**

I had a hard time not getting ahead of myself and proceeding too far with this chapter, I was pretty nervous since it had to be so long. With that being said it was fun to create and I've spent many captivated hours writing away, so thank you for giving me this opportunity! I feel blessed that 19 persons are following this, I'm very flattered :D As for the reviews;** thanks to everyone who reviewed!** You guys rock *grins*

And special thanks to Killua17 for the very flattering praises and many PM's! I'd also like to thank her for helping me decide upon what I should call the area Naruto trains at (I ended up calling it; "pool area," creative right? *snort*) So huuuuge thanks to Killua17 for being a real sweetheart! *heart*

**Notes (further explanation):  
* **When you hang out a lot it's a typical trait to be mimicking your _partners _actions, so if one does a particular thing often, you might find yourself doing it too, perhaps unconsciously. It's like you'll have boarded each other's trains of thoughts, and therefor will find yourselves finishing each other's sentences, saying sentences at the same time and/or mimicking each other's actions/bodily tendencies. I don't know if there's an English term for this, if there is and you know it, then feel free to enlighten me! I hope this wasn't too confusing, seeing as I have a hard time describing this peculiar thing even in my language, lol.

July 27th, 2013


	3. A dog's intuition

**Author's note:**

Hi there! I can't believe I've reached 32 followers, 14 favorites and 19 reviews already, I'm joyously surprised, this is what makes all the tiresome work worth it! Thanks a bunch for the support!

**Warnings: **There's some heated stuff in here, care to find out among who? *wink* Oh, and you must know I have cursing tendencies by now *mumbles*  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any thing concerning it. This story is purely fan made and I get no profit for creating or posting it.

**Notes:** _Italic text _means the occurrence is of past tense, or is used to emphasize peculiar thinking, dreams, and often sarcasm.  
**Bold letters **are just to emphasize points, sounds, etc!

* * *

**Chapter 3: **A dog's intuition

* * *

He closed his eyes, heaved a breath, and let the hot air roll from the depths of his lungs right out his nostrils, allowing it to disappear into the atmosphere.

He tried calming himself down before the upcoming training match; he would need to be a collected captain if he wished to uphold his authority with the team. He clawed at the strap slung over his shoulder, that led to his green outworn backpack, he had never got around to buy a new one after finishing middle school, and it had just become famous as the Inuzuka's outdated doggy bag, since he often forgot to throw out the remains of his lunch. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying really hard to calm his contempt state of mind, but it proved harder than accounted for. He hadn't known it would strike him this badly discovering something as this. _Perhaps it was because he hadn't been anticipating **it**? Not the least and by all means not between the two of **them.**_

At the memory he dug his nails into the strap of his backpack, tearing at the already outworn material.

* * *

_When he had met Sasuke earlier, h__e had forgotten to bring out his biology textbook _and therefor came back to his locker to fetch it, when something dawned on him; he realized the raven had been walking towards the pool area, but he couldn't grasp just why... until he remembered that Naruto would probably be there. The blonde had left late Sunday evening, claiming he didn't want to interrupt him the following morning, when he would have to get up early and exercise at school. Kiba's curiosity got the better of him, and he found himself walking towards the boy's locker room, only to end hid behind the door separating the changing room from the pool area, when he caught sight of the two. 

_He knew it would seem suspicious if he walked up on them, so he stayed hidden behind the ajar door._

_He had watched lecherously at the scenery before him; __Naruto had bent down in a seated side straddle, sat with his delicious, slender legs spread, revealing just how flexible he was as he began stretching. H_is eyes completely ignored the frame of Uchiha Sasuke, until said ass-wipe dared to touch what was his belonging, his blonde, **his**, fucking his!

_He had nearly revealed himself from his hidden position by the door, but he knew better, revealing he had been peeping on the two wouldn't look well no matter how you viewed it. _

_So he remained hidden._

He gritted his teeth just thinking about it: _Sasuke had roamed his dirty hands all over Naruto, even though the blonde insisted he should not. He had heard Naruto whisper something and seem nervous, so at least the blonde didn't welcome it exactly. Still he wondered how Naruto could just let him touch him in such a lewd manner. __He saw the raven slide his hands down and grasp two fistfuls of Naruto's ass, in return to the witnessed his vision flared red and he swore; he fumed enough to blast smoke out his nostrils. __Sasuke was fucking groping **his** belonging!_

_He clenched his fists at his sides, tightened his jaw and tried to keep cool as he saw them engage in a kiss. **A fucking kiss.**_

_Sasuke swooped down and kissed **his** blonde, like Kiba didn't even exist, like it was the most normal aspect of history. He felt liquid hatred dive into his veins, drowning and overflowing them with adrenaline enough to create a new tsunami. It was a hard feeling to contain... he shook from mere disbelief, anger and hurt all mixed up into a nice pot. He had to get this out, somehow, otherwise he would explode._

_**This couldn't be happening, no, this wasn't real!**_

_And then it came, a moan, a low guttural moan, that echoed of the walls, bouncing of the them lively. Had it not been for the circumstances he would have thought of it as the sexiest noise he had ever heard, but concerning the situation he wasn't too thrilled to hear it, by all means, it only fed his anger even more. __His brute form shook, trembling from shock, belittlement and defeat._

**_That fucking Uchiha scumbag._**_  
_

_Before his anger got the better of him, he decided to turn away and leave the whereabouts, fearing he might do something that wouldn't help his future chances of obtaining the blonde boy. Seeing Naruto being swooned by Sasuke like that settled something in him; he knew now for a certain, that he not only wanted Naruto, no he fucking** needed** him. Like heroine. The thought of him gone, being out of reach, it was unbearable. It stung at the very core of his being. _

_Fuck, since when had he became so attached?_

_When he reached the hallway, he punched a fist into the locker row beside his own, creating a huge dent in one of the lockers. _

_He was so fucking angry: __To even think he would be outdone by that Uchiha bastard,_**_ it was the worst, the absolutely worst feeling in the world._**

* * *

He gritted his teeth and raked a tanned hand through his brown locks in a futile attempt of soothing himself. The situation at hand really sucked. And he wondered why Naruto hadn't told him he was gay. _Naruto had only ever talked about women and how pretty their curves were... on the contrary he had never said he would bone one either._ He began contemplating earlier conversations he'd had with Naruto, wondering if there'd been something he had missed. If there was some lose string that he could grasp onto and follow until realization appeared before him. He gaped when he remembered something the Uzumaki actually had revealed: Naruto had said, not too long ago, that Sasuke had a weird tendency of always having to make the perfect greetings and goodbyes. He pulled a face; _was the kissing he witnessed what he meant? If so why had he described it as weird then? The blonde had told him Sasuke would do many odd actions, stretching the odd..._

He knitted his brows, trying to comprehend just how complicated this all really were.

_Naruto had not told him about Sasuke, that must mean he was oblivious about Kiba's flirting, and did not realize he liked him because if Sasuke and Naruto__ had a relationship, Naruto surely would not be flirting with other guys. The blonde wasn't the type for betrayals. So that would explain why he hadn't turned down the subtle mutt, he didn't know he was flirting with him... but why hadn't he told him about Sasuke anyway? They were friends, weren't they?_

He kept musing, feeling some sort of connection between the lines:

_So Sasuke and Naruto were either in a secret relationship or just simply friends, judging by the fact that he had **not** been informed of anything further? With the way they had kissed it seemed like they were pretty adjusted to indulging in the intimate act together. _He bit his bottom lip, nearly drawing blood. It pained him to even think about it. _If they were simply friends, and the actions Naruto had described were their kissing, it would explain why he thought of it as odd. __Yet again, he could have been describing other actions than those he witnessed, but sensing that he might be right about them having kissed more than once, it seemed fit for kissing to be a opportunity for which 'odd action**s**'(as in odd doings that occurred more than once) the blonde had referenced to. __It was odd to make-out if you were only friends, and__ Naruto had blushed profusely when he had stated it; that the actions Sasuke displayed were odd._

He felt everything churn as the wheels in his head began spinning by full force._  
_

_So Naruto thought what Sasuke did was embarrassing, he had stated someone could walk up on them at the indoor pool area and tried avoiding the situation. __Why would someone do that if they didn't think of their doings as embarrassing? Naruto also thought of Sasuke's 'odd' gestures as embarrassing, otherwise why would he have blushed when mentioning them? __So Naruto found Sasuke's kissing embarrassing, like he found Sasuke's odd gestures embarrassing? With a wide gap between it, Kiba guessed embarrassed could be translated to odd._

_But since the blonde allowed the kissing, it must mean he either liked the raven, or thought of the actions as the odd gestures he had described, but accepted them nonetheless._

_But why would he accept such gestures if he did not like the other?__  
_

He started massaging his brow, begging for the wheels inside his head to slow down. At this pace he could not keep up.

_There was a slight chance Sasuke wasn't so almighty after all, perhaps this kissing-incident was just something he'd coaxed the blonde into? That would explain the 'odd'-part in relation to accepting the gestures. If Naruto was fed a lie and coaxed by the other, he could imagine he would gladly oblige, considering how naive he usually was. B__ut he couldn't be sure, he might be wrong. He just prayed, the only reason the blonde hadn't told him was because he truly thought of their kissing as odd, and therefor didn't indulge in talking about it because someone might judge him, and not because he and the raven had a secret relationship. _

Even though he wanted to believe the Uchiha was just a sneaky bastard, he wasn't remotely sure he would grant himself the relief; allowing his mind to soar for a few hours, only to risk for it to be shot down and buried in the confines of despair again. He wouldn't be able handle that, if that was the case. _But either way, whether Naruto was being coaxed or participated, Kiba had to find out for himself._

He felt the back of the door he stood up against jolt into his shoulder, nudging him from his contemplative state of mind.

"Eh, captain?" An amused voice asked, of course Kankuro had to be in his cocky corner today.

"What?" Kiba snarled, clearly not in the mood for whatever the other had to share.

"You've been standing out here for nearly 20 minutes, care to come in? Practice is starting in 2 minutes and I'm quite sure coach wouldn't be pleased to see you run late, after all you're his dearest little dumpling." The other teen barked, obviously finding bemusement in Kiba's mental hassles. The two might be great comrades, but he would never cease to be an annoying sadist.

* * *

**Pov change**

* * *

Detention was worse than death by arson. The blonde really felt like setting himself on fire and running around in a heated frenzy would be funnier than sitting here. Naruto was currently seated at the desk nearest the window of this god forsaken, utterly boring, complete shithole excuse of a classroom. The furniture here were so worn out that he could have wiped his ass with them, and still no one would notice. He sat straddling the chair that belong to his table, his upper body hunched over its back lean, his arms situated in a crossed manner on its top, supporting his chin that rested against them. He navigated his gaze towards Sasuke, and contemplated whether they would have been served detention, if they'd just made it back to class in time. He contemplated if what they had done had been worth it...

He felt his cheeks redden and decided that _yes, yes it was worth it._

_Even though he couldn't grasp why the other boy had done **it, **he knew Sasuke had only done it as a friendly gesture, right? But... it just seemed so intimate to go as far as groping Naruto's ass. He wondered, had Sasuke just been teasing him? Sasuke often did, sometimes it was hard drawing the line between when he was teasing and when he wasn't. At first when Sasuke had begun teasing him, he had thought of it as flirting, but quickly learned the other was just a flirtatious person. _He grunted; _that still didn't answer his question... why had Sasuke dried him of when he was going to bathe afterwards anyway? _He bit his bottom lip.

Something was amiss.

He saw Sasuke shift in his stool to get more comfortable. The action lulled him from his previous thoughts into new ones;

_he couldn't understand how the brooding teen could feel comfortable in such a position, seeing as he knew his own ass fell asleep whenever he attempted it._

Sasuke sat vertically on his chair, with his legs rested onto the desk before him, his feet sticking over its edge and crossing just slightly at the end to hold each other up.

_Why did Sasuke always have to look so cool? _Naruto thought a little grimly, instantly shifting from his reflective mood into an agitated one, feeling envy rip at him.

Sasuke and he might have been best friends for the past 5 years, but that didn't mean they grew apart from their rivalry, they still had it. It just concerned different matters now, like video games, diving competitions, friendly fights, "who'll get there first," and "I get the last slice of pizza by poking your hand with a fork," _okay,_ so the last one had only been one time, and it was Naruto doing it,_ but it still counted,_ he guessed. So yeah, they still competed a lot, a _very_ lot actually.

Naruto saw Sasuke shift his direction of sight to look at him. His black eyes held nothing but boredom to them alongside his indifferent features, as his ear buds blasted away old rock.

Naruto snorted;_ if he'd just remembered to bring his iPod then this shithole probably hadn't been so bad._

He averted his eyes onto his desk and sighed. Gai Maito was supposed to watch them, but Lee had 15 minutes into detention came running in, demanding the two of them had to leap around school. Gai, being the fool he was, let them attend to themselves, believing they wouldn't break any rules. So of course Sasuke got out his music and Naruto went to the vending machine, got himself a snickers, and drew nasty words on the walls of hallway, before he trudged back into the room only to sit down boringly with the chocolate in hand. They couldn't risk leaving if Gai came back, and indulging in talk would just make them earn another day worth of detention if they were caught. So they kept their rebelling at a small range, a range that could be excused with; 'oh, I didn't know, I couldn't do this.' And; 'want a bite?'

Naruto felt his phone beep and leant backwards, stretching his legs out flatly in order to get the device from his tight pants. He didn't notice Sasuke's black gaze shift onto his slender legs as he stretched them, fishing for the piece of modern technology in his pocket. Black eyes looked bemusedly at his indiscreet body, which fought to get his mobile out of his pocket.

_Naruto definitely never learned how to do things discretely, nor patiently for that matter._

Sasuke watched the blonde with his tongue in mid-motion as he had been about to lick of some astray chocolate from his face, he quirked an eyebrow at the thought of how he could get rid of that. He was not fond of sweets, but he wouldn't mind licking them of Naruto's body, nor would he mind to taste that chocolate tasting cavern of the younger's right now.

The blonde finally fetched the offending piece from the tight confines of his pocket and set it on sound-proof. He wouldn't risk another day of detention just because of laziness again, he'd done that already and it had served him an entire month of detention because someone had kept calling him, and he couldn't find his phone, which meant he was interrupting the entire class with the sound of Star Wars Emperors theme blasting annoyingly away. He watched the screen to his red phone as it lit, and smiled at the messenger when his eyes regarded him with the information of whom the interrupting person had been.

_"Come to my place?" _The hound had texted him.

_"Detention :("_ Naruto sent back, scowling in real life too.  
_  
"Just your luck I'll be done with practice at 4, I'll come pick you up ;)"_

_"Really!? Awesome!"_

_"Yeah, LOL."_

Another text: _"We should go to the movies."_

Another one: _"Since we got occupied with something else the last time we tried ;)"_

It caught Sasuke's attention how the dobe was smiling giggly, like someone had just invited him to wonderland or something amazing like that. He snorted, irritated.

_If it was that mutt again he'd—_

The door to their room came flying open, bursting into the wall behind it with a loud: **SLAM!**

They were left gaping, too shocked to respond as Gai came trudging in, all sweaty and boasting: "Ahh, what a youthful activity to be running that is! You must agree Naruto? No, sorry, I forgot you engage in the youth of swimming! That's a wonderful activity as well. I'm pleased. Have the day off!" The man said, flaring crazily about him with his limps in an attempt to stretch.

Sasuke and Naruto whipped their heads around to look at each other, both with _'wtf'_ written all over their features. They hurriedly packed their belongings and fled from the room without further notice.

**. . .**

Outside on hallway they looked at one another and Naruto smiled.

"Tsk, awesome! 20 minutes early, I knew that Maito could be useful for something." He said, grinning.

Sasuke nodded, "yeah… so, where are you off to now?" He asked, leaning flirtatiously against the other. His right arm rested against the wall at the side of Naruto's head, while he occupied the other's vision with his obsidian stare, devouring him with the black pits of his eyes. Naruto swallowed, finding it hard to answer when his personal space was being invaded like this.

"I-I, er, I gotta be with." He glanced sideways, hoping to ignore the racing of his heart at the other's close proximity.

"Kiba and I are going to the movies!" He finally said, holding up his backpack to block the other out.

Sasuke looked at him, displeasure written all over his features. "Yeah?" He raked a hand through his raven locks and sighed.

"You free tomorrow?" He asked, defeated, it didn't help to get upset that wouldn't change anything.

Naruto nodded slowly, handing down the backpack. He smiled at the other, trying to hide the fact that he found it uncomfortable how his heart kept speeding up when Sasuke neared him.

_He didn't like it, it was foreign, it nearly hurt..._

Sasuke laid a hand on the blonde's hand holding the backpack, keeping it in place to reassure the other didn't block him from leaning forward this time.

"Great," he whispered and made an attempt at kissing Naruto's plump lips.

Naruto only willed him away, turning around and looking straight down the hallway. "Someone might see, Sasuke!" He stressed, hating how shy he had become at the moment.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow; _This again?_ He sighed, "Fine, let's just hug then?" He recommended.

Naruto turned around at proposition, he smiled cutely: "Sure" he said, loving the idea._ He loved Sasuke was so demanding that they'd engage in affectionate gestures when meeting and parting, it made him feel very important. He guessed it had something to do with a basic fear the other must have created when his parents passed away, he must be worried, that if he didn't give the right farewells, he might experience losing people with a bad end to it, like the last time._ It jabbed at Naruto's heart just thinking about it._ He couldn't risk that... Sasuke couldn't risk that, and Naruto wouldn't make him, not now, **not ever.**_

Naruto bent both his arms under Sasuke's, reached around him and tugged him close.

Sasuke did the same, only his arms went over Naruto's and around the blonde. He drew him further into the embrace, loving the feel of how Naruto would breathe in his scent eagerly.

_He had done well in buying Axe, the blonde kept sniffing him._

Naruto closed his eyes in the warm embrace and rested against the other. He couldn't describe the feeling he got whenever they did things like this. He had missed this part of his life so badly, it was normal that you would get hugged by a parent or someone who cared, but he had never gotten any of it, beside from his older brother, but Menma was much too absent to make up for the lack of physical contact Naruto felt.

Sasuke turned his head and whispered just above Naruto's ear: "You know, it's not too late to turn down the mutt, right?"

Naruto only drew away from the hug and punched his best friend playfully in the shoulder. "Bastard," he said, grinning.

Sasuke only smirked at him, but the amusement didn't settle in his eyes. _He had meant it, but not in the way Naruto thought of. He had meant Naruto could turn down Kiba and just go for him, but Naruto clearly still couldn't grasp the situation... o__r __he wouldn't,_ Sasuke wasn't sure._  
_

"Oh, right, I was wondering..." Naruto said, fidgeting as he drew farther away from the other: "Err- this morning you were, no, we were, we... you know." He trailed off.

He gulped, _why was this so hard to say?_ "I was wondering why you dried me off!" He finally exclaimed.

Sasuke snorted and quirked an eyebrow: "Weren't you wet?"

Naruto flushed_, idiot..._ "Yes of course, but I was going to bathe anyway, teme!"

Sasuke just looked at him with stern eyes: "I couldn't risk you slipped." He averted his gaze onto the floor, probing both of his hands into his pockets.

"It's easy to slip when you're wet," he muttered.

Realization lit the blonde's eyes at the explanation, and Sasuke internally cursed when he looked back up, witnessing how relieved his blonde friend seemed, like everything was okay again. He had just fed him a huge lie and the other digested it happily, trusting him because he was his best friend. _Fuck, he was so lewd to be taking advantage of that._

* * *

After parting from Sasuke the blonde made it onto the football team's track. He settled at one of the team benches and watched patiently as Kiba and his team practiced. If it hadn't been so interesting to see a bunch of sweating teenagers, all fighting over one another to grasp an oval piece of leather, he would've probably been drawing circles with his foot in the sand beneath his feet, but he wasn't, he truly thought what Kiba was doing for a hobby was interesting. He actually thought it was cool, to be big and broad and fight other guys.

He watched delighted as his friend ran around field, jumping over, pushing aside and maneuvering any of his comrades that blocked his way, before he ran the last few feet down the field and made a perfect touchdown, once he reached the other side of the white line, drawn onto the grassy ground.

The blonde's light blue gaze followed the Inuzuka's form with admiration, Kiba was broad, tall and lean, he was by all means very attractive. He watched in amusement as his friend boasted, flaring hand signs of victory and mocking all his friends who tried to beat him, especially Kankuro. He watched as Kiba grinned his trademark grin, revealing his wild fangs and forcing his chins to be pushed up into his eyes, making them close. Kiba was very lively, just like he was, but Kiba was lively in a playful flirtatious matter, he really admired that. _Think of all the ladies the other would get? _Naruto wished it could be him.

Pushing aside the weird feeling he got at the thought of Kiba being with a girl, he rose from his stance on the bench and raised a hand into the air to wave at his friend.

Kiba quickly caught sight of his gesture and returned it, before yelling loudly: "You saw that blondie? You're being treated by a champ' tonight!"

Naruto felt himself blush, the way Kiba had said it made it sound like he intended to bring Naruto out on a date. But that couldn't be because Kiba was straight and the two of them were boys.

He saw the retreating figure of Kiba come running in his football armor, all packed and ready for fighting: "Hey," he greeted, all sweaty and panting.

Naruto smiled, admiring how withstanding the other was, he was obviously working himself to the bone. "Hi." He responded, surprised when Kiba held out a fist for him to shove.

"Fist-bump for me being awesome?" He asked still grinning broadly.

Naruto grinned in return and nodded, fist-bumping the other's hand. He felt Kiba grasp the arm that he held out to fist-bump him, pull him close by the arm, not in order to hug him, but just to bump their shoulders into each other as an alternative greeting because he was in fact very sweaty.

"I'll just go get dressed, then we can head out. Alrighty?" He asked, smiling as he clicked open his helmet and took it off, revealing his unruly tresses and glimpsing skin.

Naruto only nodded, impressed by how Kiba seemed to be glowing. He couldn't help but to wonder if he looked like that after swimming too? So joyous and content?

He knew exercise could do that to you, but he never truly experienced it before now. When he went with Sasuke to the gym, the other boy seemed so aggressive, he nearly attacked the gym assessments.

* * *

Time shift

* * *

They were at the movies, finally, after much hassle with the long line for their tickets. They stood before the Pick N' mix candy, with quite a line forming behind them. Naruto excitedly jumped up and down, unable to contain his already sugary mind as he had a taste of every single piece of candy in the Pick n' Mix candy boxes. His eyes were twice the size they would normally be as he glanced over all the sugary sweets. He felt his heartbeat increase as Kiba said: "Go," laughing loudly while holding up his mobile, filming Naruto, while he nearly climbed the boxes of candy in a hurry to collect his favorite pieces. He dug the little red shovel into 4 boxes in a row, having opened their lids in an impatient matter beforehand. Kiba kept laughing, clutching at his stomach while gasping for air. He hadn't seen Naruto this desirous since... never. He kept filming, finding it entertaining how such a petite body could block out a line of 20 people. No one dared nearing_ him._

If it hadn't been because a manager walked up to them, asking them politely if they would please keep it down and hurry and get finished, they would've never made it to the movie itself. Naruto had glared at him at first, attempting to explain just how impossible it was to contain passion when it was presented to you in so many colors and forms. The manager had sweat dropped and asked them nicely if they would just move on and let the other costumes have their share as well, if he offered them something in return. This had peaked the blonde boys interest, who had followed suit up to the counter only to demand X-Large cokes for the two of them, a large popcorn, 3 snickers and a pack of skittles. The manager had looked very displeased and about to protest, until Naruto shook his mixed back of sweets, looking daringly at him. The man had zipped his mouth shut, not daring to go against the thread.

"Uh, that'll be, uh, that'll be." He looked very torn between giving them the actual prize, risking he would have to relive the thread, and giving them a made up amount.

"6 dollars and 25 cents." The man finally said, looking frightened. Naruto looked so pleased at the obvious fake amount that he just gestured to Kiba and said: "You're welcome."

The Inuzuka just snorted bemusedly, finding it amazing how sneaky Naruto could be in the most unbelievable of times. He gladly slammed the money up onto the counter and followed his buddy into the darker confines of the theater, where the main hall began separating into different sections that led to separate cinemas.

"Fuck, that was genius." He applauded, finding it amazing how deceiving Naruto could be.

Naruto just flashed him a foxy grin saying: "You should see me at KFC, I drive them so insane at the drive-thru I most often get my meals for free!"

Kiba shook his head in amazement "Wicked dude, we gotta try that someday."

His eyes found the number of the cinema they had been looking for, to alert him, he puts a hand on his friends shoulder, before guiding him towards their hall, his hand still intact on his shoulder. _Naruto was amazing, he was so bold and full of joy, so carefree, yet he had an unfathomable depth to him that shone clearly in his eyes. Kiba couldn't fathom just how you couldn't help but to be enamored by him, everything about the boy screamed; charming. Right from the bottom of his tan curly toes to the top of his fair hair, everything it screamed, demanded to be loved, and you would be a fool to deny those pleas because being around Naruto was the best. He had never experienced as ignited a feeling, as the one he got when he was with Naruto. The other boy created a spark in him, a spark he felt because he knew the other wasn't like any other person he had ever met, no, Naruto was special. Naruto would neither judge nor take advantage of you, he was what most people left behind... innocent. And Kiba would do just everything he could to retain that innocence._

* * *

They were located in the middle of the hall in a row by themselves, since it wasn't an early performance, it was actually one of the last before the movie stopped playing at the cinemas altogether, but neither complained, it gave them the freedom to sit comfortably with their limps stretched, their backpacks thrown onto the nearby seats, and their candy strewn on the floor and seats besides them as well.

It was almost as if they owned the cinema themselves.

The big screen ignited and burst into life by displaying colorful images that put the current limitations of your imagination to shame. The pictures before them strew in an incredible line of boastful and lively, capable of captivating anyone's interest. And especially the interest of Naruto Uzumaki, who sat staring flabbergasted up onto the widescreen, barely believing his own eyes, with 3D glasses hanging from the bridge of his nose, revealing his blue depths that stared dubiously. Strong men clad in tight superhero outfits strew across the widescreen, fighting vigorously.

Naruto sat with his two small front teeth poking into thin air, his mouth gaping over the straw to his overgrown Coke, he didn't move further in motion, he just stayed perfectly still, gaping, unable to comprehend how many degrees of awesome that was displayed before him.

This was the first time Naruto, the slightly ADD affected child, experienced 3D and to say he loved it was an understatement.

Kiba watched him with bemused eyes, his arm resting against the armrest of his chair, hoisted and with a hand flat against his cheek. He found it endearing how occupied the other had gone once the extremely action filled movie began playing. Naruto had went straight from hyperactive brat to stunned comic nerd. _He couldn't blame him, it was a good movie._ But no matter how good a movie it was, he found it hard to concentrate solemnly on the screen, when the beautiful blonde was just sitting there beside him, almost pleading to be kissed, just the tiniest, with the way he bared his cute front teeth, much like a bunny, a little sexy bunny who wanted nothing but to be taken by a big bad wolf, a big bad football playing wolf.

_Aouhhh! _He howled in his mind.

* * *

Nearing the final battle of the movie Kiba caught sight of the blonde's hand from the corner of his eye. Naruto sat clasping and unclasping his hand in anticipation, it made him snort in amusement. When Kiba had offered Naruto to go to the movies, he hadn't expected it to be this fun. He looked down at the blonde's hand again, contemplating whether to grasp it or not.

_It was so tempting, seeing as it just sat there, resting on the blonde's arm lean. It was so close... So unbearable close..._

He slid his hand across his armrest and snuck it into Naruto's, interlacing their fingers. When Naruto's fingers didn't retreat, he mentally boasted in victory.

Naruto looked up at Kiba at the contact, blinked a couple of times and smiled. He squeezed Kiba's hand.

"You're just like Sakura, she'll always grab my hand when movies get unbearable too." He said, smiling cutely.

Kiba groaned inwardly, facepalming his inner self; _of course the blonde would think of it as a friendly gesture, since he was the most pure creature on earth._

He used his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation: _How would he manage to escape the friend zone?_

He took their clasped hands and brought them to his face, yet again capturing Naruto's attention as he kissed the back of his tan hand, which still was held in their interlaced embrace.

Naruto blinked a couple of times again, before a blush crept onto his cheeks, dusting them lightly. "Uhm," he mumbled, unsure of how to respond.

_Had Kiba gone mad?_

Kiba smiled seductively,_ so finally the other caught on? _He leant in, crossing the barrier of the armrests that separated them, and caught the other's lips with his, seeing as the chance bared itself when the blonde chose to stare at him a little flabbergasted.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, and he blinked several times, totally lost in confusion and as of how to react. He saw Kiba's eyes close and felt the football captain's lips move softly against his, tingling at his sensitive skin. It wasn't moist nor a french kiss, just a sweet deliver of passion. Naruto didn't respond to it, still too confused about the other's sudden actions, he hadn't expected them. The least. But he didn't throw the other of either, his mind didn't even contemplate the possibility.

When Kiba drew apart and looked at him through half mast eyes, he blushed furiously, finally comprehending what just happened. He hurriedly looked aside in an attempt of hiding himself from the heated glare, but it proved futile as the look imprinted itself in his mind, heating him up from the inside. He tried opening his mouth in order to ask- demand- get answers, to just comment- question- anything really, but no sound came out. He didn't know what to say, how to word his confusion. _Why had Kiba just done that? _He just sat there dumbfounded and gaped slightly.

He felt a thumb and an index finger grab onto his chin, stirring him from his thoughts, and directing his head towards the direction of the brunette's again. He couldn't comprehend the next thing that happened either, as Kiba leant in and occupied his lips for the second time that evening. Kiba took advantage of his gaping by pushing his tongue into his ajar mouth, occupying the confines of his cavern.

Naruto instinctively grasped onto the arm that led to the fingers grasping his chin, he applied a little pressure to it, but was unsure of how to respond, until he felt a hot appendage push teasingly at his. He closed his eyes per instinct, trying to relish in the feeling. He felt a sudden pleasure at how the other's mouth didn't taste of distant smoke, it surprisingly pleased him more than he would have ever imagined. Tentatively his tongue pushed back against the other's, and he was met by a pleasant sigh from Kiba. He felt a hot knot form in his stomach, _he was pleasing Kiba, that somehow made him extremely happy, he always wanted to know just how he could repay the other for all the sweet gestures he tended to him. _He felt Kiba grasp onto his neck instead of his chin, and felt his other hand grasping onto his arm, caressing it. "Ngh," he shyly drew back from the kiss, when he found he needed breath. He had not been the least prepared for being kissed and therefor hadn't gained an awful amount of air supply.

When he drew back his cheeks were glowing red, and it was very obvious even in the dim lights of the cinema. Kiba kept a hand on his arm, caressing it through the material of his black blazer.

Naruto shyly looked downwards, really unsure of what this all meant. "W-..Why?" He asked, not liking how frail he sounded.

Kiba just kept caressing him, admiring his features. He didn't answer immediately and nearly a minute passed by before he broke the ice by saying:

"Why don't we watch the rest of the movie?"

Naruto bit his bottom lip, but decided against protesting. _Kiba must have his reasons... beside, kissing didn't always mean something romantic, right? He and Sasuke kept doing it and the raven had no romantic intentions with his actions, he knew that for sure! _He nodded slowly, instantly at ease by his own mental soothing. He turned back towards the screen, hurriedly occupied by the impressing fighting scene before him, where men and aliens fought furiously, without noticing it he slumped against his seat and rested his head against Kiba's shoulder. He would always do this with Sasuke so it only felt natural.

* * *

They sat in his car, Naruto had slid into his dark brown hoodie, while still wearing his own blazer, because the pup' froze. Kiba found it adorable how the other could fit so much clothing and still be comfortable because it meant he was warm. He had turned on the heater for his car, but it took it some time to warm its entire expanse up. They were nearing October month and it was necessary to wear a coat or a thick shirt at night, with the temperatures their country held. From the corner of his eye he watched Naruto fidget slightly, probably anxious to ask him about why he had kissed him during the movie.

He crooked a small smile, knowing his hopes of having a relationship with the other wasn't futile because Naruto had kissed back, even if only tentatively.

Naruto bit his bottom lip, finally gaining enough courage to ask: "Uhm, Kiba, why did you, err, well, you know, you, you— you kissed me!" He exclaimed, blushing furiously.

_Fuck, what was up with him having to blush all the time when he was around Kiba and the teme? Why couldn't the two of them refrain from doing embarrassing things to him?_

Kiba licked his lips, as if tasting the blonde's sweet taste on them. "You didn't like it?" He asked, glancing towards the other, but mainly keeping his vision on the dark road.

Outside it was pitch black already, the movie had ended at 22; _meaning they would be home about 22:30, just in time to do their homework before bed..._ he snorted_... or rather play some video games._

Naruto looked at him dumbfounded. _Had the other really just asked that? _"I- uh, I, it-it was... it was new." He confessed, not sure of how to describe it. _He didn't know if he had liked it, he just knew it felt different in comparison to when he was kissing Sasuke, but he was kissing another person so it shouldn't be so surprising. One thing he had liked though; Kiba didn't taste like smoke, it was a pleasurable difference in regards to Sasuke. Now Sasuke didn't always reek of smoke, but even the distant taste was slightly unpleasant when you were a nonsmoker. Sure Naruto would grant that the raven looked sexy when he smoked, though he would never admit it out loud because it was a stupid, life-threatening trait to indulge in, besides THE MAIN POINT was that kissing Sasuke when he hadn't smoked was much more pleasurable._

When Kiba stirred the vehicle onto the familiar lanes near his neighborhood, Naruto stirred out of his thoughts of the raven as well... _had he liked the kiss with Kiba? Well... he had enjoyed the attention, he knew that for certain. But he enjoyed every extra amount of attention he usually got. __But, had he liked **it**? As in the kiss? _He refrained from answering all together and just said:

"I think it was too short for me to decide."

Kiba quirked an eyebrow: "Oh," he answered delicately, seeing the possibilities at an answer like that.

He took one of his hands from the stirring wheel and placed it onto one of Naruto's thighs, gaining his attention that was once more occupied by thoughts.

"Hey, you can kiss your friends, can't you?" He said, winking, but burning on the inside because his current attempt at prying remembered him of the incident he had witnessed earlier that day; the awful kiss shared between Sasuke and Naruto. He gritted his teeth... _Sasuke that bastard, he sure as hell deserved to get his ass beaten._

Naruto seemed a little contemplative at first, but by the look in his eyes he settled on something and suddenly seemed at ease, before he eagerly chirped:

"Sure, it's a great gesture!"

Kiba looked speechlessly at the other, gaping slightly and nearly choking on some of his spit out of pure shock:

_Seriously...? Had he been one question away from having heated make-out sessions with the blonde?_ He felt like a complete idiot... _So the Uchiha figured that one out before him, still it wasn't a fair advantage, since the other had used his status as a friend to get into the blonde's pants. He thought it was a disgrace to deceive Naruto in such a matter, how ungrateful._.. _Yet... he was doing it himself now too... wasn't he?_

He felt guilt claw away at his gut.

It surprised him how he had been right in his earlier assumptions: _Judging by the allowance he had just been granted, he was now very sure that he had figured out the whole thing between Sasuke and Naruto. By the blonde's response it seemed like he thought kissing your friends were a somewhat normal gesture, meaning Sasuke had coaxed him into something by lying because it wasn't normal, everyone except for the naive Naruto would know that, and Kiba couldn't think of any other douche that would manipulate the younger in such a way. So it had to be Sasuke who convinced him of such a lie, meaning the 'odd' actions Sasuke__ treated Naruto with probably was kissing him. Of course there could be more to it, but he wouldn't push it, he had gotten what he wanted from Naruto today, **he** wasn't going to force the other into something._  


* * *

Time shift

* * *

Naruto was lying in Kiba's king size bed, unable to sleep, his mind kept wandering to different subjects, he normally wouldn't allow it to reach. He began wondering about him and Sasuke, their whole_ business_ and their reasons for it. _Was it truly just friendship?_

His mind wandered back to the towel incident earlier that day, marking his cheeks with a blush at the thought of just how intense it had been.

He had to wonder though as he finally allowed his mind to wander: _Why had Sasuke done it? They often kissed, yeah, but Sasuke had particularly groped him, hadn't he? _Naruto wasn't too sure: _Perhaps it had just been a friendly gesture and Sasuke had felt like teasing him? _He didn't know, but he couldn't help but to think that whenever they stared at each other after such kissing incidents, there was something lingering in the air, something heated and needy. _Perhaps he was just imagining things, he probably was, but he had to wonder whether the undefined feelings he saw in Sasuke's eyes, might be something akin the feelings he had himself sometimes... A craving for not feeling so alone any longer... a want to be completed and comforted because life so many years ago chose to shred apart the completion of your existence— your very family. _He bit his bottom lip;_ no, Sasuke had told him it was just to make sure he didn't slip, he shouldn't put more into it, he shouldn't twist Sasuke's friendly deed into something perverted or far-fetched emotional because of intuition. Beside, Kiba had kissed him as well, stating that friend's could kiss, so he would leave it at that. Just that. Both incidents were proof for their strong friendships, nothing else... **Nothing else... N-o-t-h-i-n-g.**  
_

_And Naruto wasn't gay, he might want to find completion, but completion could come in the form of friends._

He felt his friend move in bed and heard him moan something about 'pineapples being great warriors.' He snorted and grinned, Kiba was the funniest when he slept, he would always indulge in the stupidest of acts, say the weirdest of things and speak the funniest of accents, and without knowing so too. Kiba was a sleep-walker and Naruto would laugh off his ass whenever it happened. The first time the blonde experienced it was the 2nd time he stayed over, it didn't happen often, a few times a month at tops, but the blonde had gotten lucky and experienced it a couple of times by now.

He had wondered when it would finally happen again.

He closed his eyes and sighed, remembering that first time... it had been shit crazy, he still remembered the marks Kiba's kitchen tiles had left on his body.

* * *

_Kiba had sat up in bed, saying something about fire trucks, and then he had thrown of his duvet, resulting in it covering Naruto's head with its warm material, which made the blonde wake abruptly and instinctively throw it off. Naruto had looked fuzzy after Kiba's retreating form and wondered where the other was headed, his sleepy mind not quite able to comprehend what was happening._

_He was always like that; he had a hard time awakening._

_He got onto wobbly legs and followed the brunette, futilely he asked:_

_"Where are you going?" Curiosity displayed on his face, but he received no reply at all._

_Kiba had walked down stairs and into his kitchen and Naruto had followed him. The brunette had opened the fridge, just in time for Naruto to see as he reached the door frame for the tiled room. Then Kiba had grabbed a hold of the milk, pointed it towards the dinning table's bowl of fruit and just squished it, really hard, making it burst and splatter everywhere and especially onto the bowl. Kiba had then anxiously yelled: "Fire, fire!" And began saying much like the siren of a fire truck: "WheeeeOooOOoowheeeOooOOoo" He then attempted to set said 'fire' out by nearing it with his dangerous carton of milk, but ended up slipping in the remains of his beloved milk and landing square on his butt, which caused him to wake finally._

_The look on his face as he had awoken was priceless, pure confusion mixed with disbelief settled in his eyes. It was clear he couldn't puzzle the pieces together, since he didn't have the slightest clue what the white substance he was covered in was. He had looked over at Naruto who had rolled onto the floor in laughter, desperate gasps erupting from his throat now, after having laughed too hard for too long._

_"Fucck, I slept walk, didn't I?" He asked embarrassed. Both overheard the rushing footsteps at the stairs as his mother came rushing down from her room, having been woken from all their scrambling and just needed to get decent._

_"What's happening down here!?" She asked worriedly when entering the door frame, nearly stumbling over the bursting blonde. When__ she saw Kiba on the floor drenched in milk, she sighed._

_"Not again," she moaned exasperated. Kiba only looked at her apologetic._

_"Sorry mum," he had said in that charming voice of his. Kiba's dad was British but his mother was origin, making his accent a cute mix between the two. It wasn't extremely noticeable at every day, but whenever the other would get really intoxicated, was sleepy enough or had to pronounce longer or difficult words, his usual neutral tone would fade greatly, revealing the thick British accent that hid underneath because he took of after his father concerning speaking patterns, whereas his looks and wild behavior came from his mother._

_His mother only sighed and waved dismissively at him, threading over Naruto and walking into the kitchen to start cleaning up the mess. "What was it this time then?" She asked, heaving another sigh._

_Kiba shrug his shoulders: "I don't really remember… I only remember some red distant light flaring." He admitted, looking down at his worn out friend as his hair stuck out to every side from having laid on the floor, rolled around and banged his head into the tiles in pure amusement._

_"It was about a fire truck," Naruto inserted, standing from his stance on the ground. T_

Tsume nodded, pursing her lips: "Odd…" she said and started rinsing the floor.

_"The two of you can just go back to bed, I'll handle this." She said._

_Kiba nodded, leaning down and kissing his mother's chin. "Thanks mum," he said, the British in his voice seeping freely. His mother only nodded and traded him her trademark grin._

_Naruto just grinned mockingly up at the other: "You wanna be a fireman, Kiba? I think you might have to learn to hose better then." He said smugly and shoved the other's arm playfully. Kiba palmed his head of blonde locks in return, ruffling his hair and shaking his head. "You should just be glad it wasn't you I was after!" He had said, jokingly, pressing down onto the other's head, forcing him towards the floor, before Naruto wiggled out of the hold and grinning made a leap for the stairs:_

_"Even in your sleep you don't dare to, Inuzuka!" He had said daringly, Kiba had only smirked at him._

_"Just you wait; someday I'll come for you." He said, starting up after the other._

* * *

Sleep had soon after memorizing caught up with him, and lulled him into a deep slumber, full of happy reminders of good times with Kiba, Sasuke and Sakura_— _his friends in general.

It had been quite some time since he slept so well, and when he awoke, it was sure he would have to owe it to the other's luxurious bed. Even Sasuke's bed couldn't compare to this.

He felt large hands creep onto his hips, stirring him awake at the touch. The hands continued further up, slipping under his t-shirt and meeting his heated skin, as they roamed his chest. He gasped at the feel, not fully awake enough to understand the circumstances. He bit his bottom lip when strong hands graced one of his nubs, teasing it enough to become hardened. He grabbed the hands through his shirt and found relief when they stilled: "K-Kiba," he whispered nervously, trying hard to grasp onto reality and comprehending what was happening at the moment. It felt too real to be a dream, but how could it be reality either? "A-Are you awake?" He asked, when he received no response, he turned in the embrace. He was met by the sleeping face of Kiba, which was very obvious because besides the shut eyes, the guy even drooled slightly. He sighed, releasing his friend's hands and feeling appeased by the fact that Kiba hadn't intended anything intimate by consciousness.

But it wasn't long before he felt the hands creep up his sides again, and felt a warm mouth attach itself onto his jugular, sucking and licking at his bedridden skin. Naruto shook from the gesture, feeling a pleasant shiver run up his spine, even though he knew it was wrong; he shouldn't be enjoying such a touch, especially when his friend was sleeping. _He felt like he was taking advantage of Kiba, dammit._

He reached one of his hands out to try and pry the other's head off of him, careful not to wake Kiba and cause both utter confusion and embarrassment for the both of them.

In response to the jolt Kiba only began sucking harder, creating a much unwanted love mark on the blonde.

Naruto stilled, stunned by the other's actions.

"K-Kiba," he groaned, irritated by the other's unawakening form, that seemed to rudely do as it pleased. He felt himself be shoved over in bed, rudely pushed onto his stomach and then a large body press up against his back, its crotch boring a hard erection into his behind. Naruto gasped in surprise, unable to contain his horror. _This wasn't happening… Kiba was sleeping!_

He felt strong hands feel up his sides and heard a dreamy, content sigh from behind him. Kiba was clearly dreaming still, he even went as far as to say: "I knew it, you taste like a Capri Sun."

He grunted, trying hard to get rid of the other's hands, but found it futile as a leg was pressed between his closed thighs, forcing his legs apart and pressing at his junk. He had a hard time containing a moan at the sudden intrusion. The feeling was so new and intense that he began trembling; _fuck, he hadn't been expecting that…_

He heard an aggressive growl in his ear and felt the hands slide even more possessively up his body, groping at his taut stomach, feeling the lightly defined dip of his chest and settling there against his nipples, before a huge thrust hit his behind, jolting him into something blissfully unknown, when the knee of his offender graced his crotch at the motion. Naruto groaned and clenched his supporting hands onto the bed sheets;_ he couldn't do anything in this stance…_ he feared that if he removed either of his arms from their hoisted position, then Kiba would throw him fully into the bed sheets and he'd be unable to do anything at all, besides being his little Lolita doll. He clenched his eyes, feeling his heart beat rapidly increase. _This situation sucked._

He felt another thrust being granted and nearly moaned at that, the knee in between his legs pressed onto his crotch firmly, teasing his inexperienced body with new sensations much stronger than those he could bring himself, sending pleasant jolts through his body. Without further thought he brought a hand up till his mouth, dreading he might be heard, but dreading even more how he had just enjoyed that move.

Kiba stilled, bent over him and moaned into his ear, low and guttural, before he whispered hoarsely: "Please, you look so delicious. Let me have some more, you dirty yellow thing."

If it hadn't been for the situation he would have thought of it as funny; Kiba was having a wet dream about a juice, how could that not be entertaining? But concerning his position he didn't spare the fact one thought. Because he only had one hand to support him with now. Soon the weight of Kiba's hovering body got too much, and he crashed into the bed sheets, face first. But it wasn't long before he was turned around, his left thigh was grabbed and a thrust met him right on the groin. He clasped both hands over his mouth now, fearing that he might be heard once again. He felt tears sting at his eyes, he had just gotten a hard on_… How sick was he for enjoying such a thing?_

He felt Kiba's hands roaming his sides again, sliding up and down his tanned being. The touch almost felt lovely, like it was something his body craved.

_Perhaps Kiba was dreaming of the person he was enamored by? Thinking Naruto was her? It surely didn't seem like he was dreaming of a juice any more..._

Kiba thrust his hips into his again, and began setting a pace as he simultaneously began thrusting away, grabbing onto Naruto's buttocks and lifting him up slightly enough for him to angle his thrusting futilely tried grasping onto his shoulders and pushing him away, but he feared using both hands and it proved much too difficult to do by only one. Yet when he decided to give it a try, he regretted it immediately as the other ground into him, making him moan wantonly out loud, the exact thing he had tried avoiding.

_Fuck, that had felt so fucking good just now._

He could feel his clothed erection throb painfully against the material of his boxer shorts, rubbing up against the other's clothed one, not that the clothing did much to ease the intense feeling. Their boxer shorts where by thin materialize so when Kiba's thrusts met him, with a slight wet feel to them, he wasn't surprised he could feel it, though he was surprised it was even there.

More so because it wasn't only Kiba being wet down there, Naruto was leaking too.

He made one last attempt at pushing the other away, but he didn't even get around doing the action before the mutt's lips caught onto his and sloppily kissed him.

His eyes widened and he tightened his hold of the other's shoulders, unsure of whether to shove him away or keep him close, praying that if the kissing kept up the thrusting would stop, just as it had now.

But it didn't take long before the erotic movements of his friend met him again, this time more animalistic, as both his thighs were grabbed, forced farther apart and his bottom half was yanked, being pushed fully up into a lap and thrust viciously into. He felt large hands cup his ass, holding his buttocks into their confines, and a ragged breath on his neck as Kiba lent in and panted directly into the direction of his ear.

Naruto tightly secured his eyes, trying to contain his breath, but it proved futile as he began panting. Horrified he had to realize he'd begun thrusting back at Kiba. He hadn't even realized he did it, his hips just began according to instinct. He grasped the other's arms harshly, marking them with his nails in an attempt of getting Kiba's attention, making him wake, anything... but Kiba didn't still, he only grunted lecherously and slowed his thrusts, making them longer and more unbearable... _Great, so sleep-Kiba was a tease, not what he fucking needed!_

Naruto clung onto the brute now, feeling unable to comprehend reality as a wave of sudden, intense bliss washed over him at the pleasurable, reoccurring actions of the other. The feeling was so intense it covered his vision with white dots, before almost painfully pleasurable riddles occupied his body, followed by a violent tremble and a slow ceasing of it. He could feel the hard groin of Kiba's against his, feel how stiff it was as it thrust into him more hurriedly. He could feel how desperate the dog-lover's movements became as Naruto began moaning, unable to hold back any longer.

"Nn-ahh, ngh, ha, kh, K-Kiba… please, n-no… d-don't make me," but he didn't even get to finish his sentence before the other ground into him harshly, forcing the last remains of an orgasm from him.

Tremors fled through his body as his vision got dominated by only a white searing. All noise around him disappeared and for a moment it was only that immense pleasurable feeling of having something huge and hard pressed up against him, demanding his orgasm, ripping his semen from him. He clawed his hands onto Kiba's arms, not caring if he left painful marks, and threw his head back, panting for air.

It took several minutes before he realized just what had actually happened.

_He'd come.  
_  
_He'd just had an intense orgasm in his friend bed, by his sleeping actions._

He felt a deep blush cover his cheeks, he felt shameful.

_B-But it was Kiba's fault for doing it, wasn't it?_

He felt Kiba settle next to him in bed, his legs resting around the blonde and a hand loosely draped over him.

_No, his friend slept… he couldn't be blamed, but deeming by how wet Kiba's boxer shorts seemed too, he hadn't been the only one to just orgasm._.. _So maybe he shouldn't feel so bad about it, perhaps his friend was just as guilty as him?_ He slid from the other's loose embrace and sat up in bed, holding his head. _Fuck… he'd just had an orgasm, a__nd it felt great; he'd enjoyed it so much it was shameful. He'd nearly wished the other had been awake. To think he'd be so horny and still a virgin, he felt utterly and amazingly dirty, cheap even._

He felt tears claw at his eyes. _This was so wrongful of him_…

He moved further out of bed, placing his feet on the ground and covering his head with his palms, sliding his fingers through sweaty locks.

_What the fuck was wrong with him?_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, I really do hope you enjoyed it! **

I hope there's not too many SasuNaru fans out there who hates me right now... *sweatdrops*

Please bare with me! *dodges*

Isn't there one,_ just one,_ one mere person who likes Kiba? *whines* I think he's charming, like, he just want a little love too *pets Kiba*

I have so many sweethearts I want to make a shoutout for, I can't even decide which I should name first...

In my opinion, I can't spot anything that needs further explanation concerning this chapter! But if you have any questions pertaining something feel free to post it in a review below! I will gladly respond to your questions, unless you ask something that'll be explained in a further chapter, then you will not receive a revealing reply. I wouldn't want to spoil anything for anyone ;)

**Please review, follow/fave, and remember constructive criticism is very much welcomed!**

* * *

**Unsigned reviews:  
**

**Marey88: **Thank you soso much! I apologize for the late reply, but better late than never, right? *apologetic smile***  
**I'm very glad you like my characters! I try hard to create a strong impression of how they are and hope, if you're still following this, that you think I managed to keep doing that!  
I think that by now you will have experienced a little more of Naruto, since I didn't want this story to focus solemnly on Sasuke! I think the question about the pov's got answered already by you just reading my later chapters... if you did that, of course... so err, well... *fidget* I'm glad you like my humor, since I can't contain myself at all times and just have to stuff a little in there!  
*blush* Man I love it so much when people ask me whether I'm new or not, but yes! I'm totally new, I've rpg'ed beforehand and tried getting started with fanfic's, but I just never got around to do it before now, so this is my first real fanfic. Thank you so much for your lovely reply! I hope my _smutt_ still keeps your yaoi-loving mind entertained!

**Anonymous Syd:  
**For chapter 1: Same goes to you! Sorry for the late reply! I guess who's an ass depends on your point of view! Time will only show whether your feeling was right or not. I'm glad you feel intrigued, mission completed as an aspiring author!

For chapter 2: Wauw, I'm glad you stayed tuned *grins* I'm sad you don't like Kiba, though ;_; perhaps you will like him more after this chapter? *weeps* But I'm very glad you have taken a liking to Naruto and think he is adorable! Thank you very much for reviewing! It is always entertaining to know what you reviewers think. *beam*

* * *

August 6th, 2013


End file.
